The Longest Road
by ChibiKyo-Kuronoshi
Summary: Anra, a mysterious mage warrior, has made the treacherous journey to Tristram in order to combat the evil that has awoken. Joined by strangers from distant lands she travels to destroy the prime evils and bring Sanctuary back into balance. What is Anra? Is she just a warrior with a tragic past? Or could she be something that hasn't been seen in Sanctuary for thousands of years?
1. Chapter 1

Author's note - I've had this idea in my head for awhile and i'm glad it's finally digging its way out. I hope you all enjoy. This will cover the events of games 2 and 3 in depth as well as original stories in between the two and stuff after 3. I hope everyone enjoys and please leave me some awesome feedback. I appreciate all constructive criticism and if you see any typo's please point them out. i hate them but i'm really bad at finding my own.

I will post a link later to my deviant art account where i'll be slowly uploading character images. very slowly. Armor is really hard to draw. ^_^

Chapter 1

Khepri kept a steady pace as she approached the gates that surrounded the encampment of the sisterhood of the sightless eyes. With a careful eye she surveyed the outpost that served as a haven for the hunted sisters. The darkening mood in Khanduras had drawn many of Khepri's own sisters away from their home, but none had returned with news. Foul creatures hunted the weak and vulnerable during the night. Demons rose from the shadows and devoured all light before them. Evil had awoken within Tristram. That much was certain.

Khepri entered the gates unhindered. A few of the guards eyed her warily but many ignored her altogether. It made her wonder what others must see when they looked upon her. She had left the sanctum of her clan, the Zann Esu, untested against the horrors that had now become a part of the world of Sanctuary. She was well practiced in the magic arts and learned in the histories of her home, but she had never ventured anywhere outside the Zann Esu sanctum since beginning her tutelage. During her journey from the jungles of Kurast to the west she had seen many sights that had intrigued her. The world around her was fresh and exciting and despite the evil that crept in Sanctuary's shadows, she had encountered little resistance in her travels. Until a few nights ago when she had faced her first true test.

'The foul magic in the air had given life to the newly dead buried in a graveyard a few miles to the north near a small town. As she passed through the woods, they surrounded her. Three came at her from the side, shambling and moaning. The sweet, grotesque smell of decay wafted under her nose and choked her. She barely had time to raise her staff to fend off the closest one when two more closed her off from escape at her front and rear.

The fear had nearly defeated her as they reached for her. She watched, as a chunk of slimy, putrid skin peeled away from the arm of the one nearest her and fell to the ground with a sickening smack. She managed to push aside her fear and leapt sideways out of their path, though not as gracefully as she would have normally. Mustering the small amount of courage left within, Khepri brought her staff up and muttered a low incantation. Though her voice was shaking she clung to the words of power. A great wave of her staff sent ice shards careening towards the three now clustered together in front of her. The shards shredded the skeletal horrors, piercing their soft decaying flesh.

As they collapsed, Khepri felt renewed strength within and turned on the fourth corpse a few yards to her left. Its moan of hunger made her spine tingle as she sent a ball of flames hurtling toward it, burning away the false life it had been given. The last one, now mere steps away from her, lurched back as she impaled it with the back part of her staff. A peel of laughter escaped from pursed lips. More from anxiety and fear that actual joy. The wind carried the sound of it into the darkness before Khepri collapsed to her knees, overwhelmed by the fight.'

It had been over much more quickly than she remembered it, but the memory of the fear she felt and power she had wielded made her tremble in anticipation. She could have died that night, left forgotten amongst the trees in the forests of a foreign land, but fate had something else planned for her. It had called her out from her home, and given her feet wings. The calling had come in a dream and after much pleading and deliberation; her elders had let her go. She knew that she was being called for a greater purpose, but she knew not what the purpose was.

"One cannot discover their own destiny by standing still." Khepri quoted solemnly, noting that she hadn't moved more than a few steps in from the gate. She had been unprepared for the dangers before. Unaware of how the real world could be. No amount of books could prepare you for Sanctuary's beauty, or the danger that evil had awoken under its serene surface. Now she observed her surroundings with a meticulous eye, analyzing the potential threats as her sisters had taught her. She drew in a breath, her chest tight, and exhaled slowly before continuing forward.

Towards the center of camp a large bonfire pierced the darkness around it with orange and red light. Many travelers were gathered around the behemoth flame; some grim faced and sullen, others huddled together for comfort and warmth, and many loud and boisterous. The latter were treating the area like a tavern, drinking ale, picking fights, and telling ludicrous, over-the-top stories of past exploits. Some had fended off a hundred men by themselves, some were former kings, and one even boasted he had felled a great demon lord. Each tale was absurd and clearly fabricated.

Khepri sighed, unimpressed with the rabble that had taken refuge there. Clearly none of them cared for the plight of the world. From the looks of most, they had simply taken advantage of a chance to pick pocket the dead and pilfer the monastery in Tristram. She pulled her hood down, revealing long, dark red hair that cascaded down her back. Her eyes, the shade of purest emerald scanned the riff-raff for any threats.

Khepri's gaze was drawn immediately to another warrior, on the far side of the fire. She sat alone, clothed in all black save for a blood red cloak, hood drawn up to hide her face. She sat much farther away from the fire than anyone, completely still, watching the crowd intently. Shadows danced behind her in unnatural patterns and even from afar Khepri was put ill at ease by her presence. Their eyes met for a brief moment and she shuddered. It felt as if the shadows were also staring at her. Khepri closed her eyes, the feeling of unease passed, but when she looked again the warrior had vanished. Khepri knew, deep down that she would see the mysterious warrior again.

To her right was a sight that, to anyone else, would seem extremely odd. A paladin of Zakarum and a barbarian of the north were huddled together deep in conversation with one another. Unlike most of the would be adventurers, these two radiated with a troubled aura. Approaching with caution, Khepri made her way over to them.

"So should we make for Tristram at dawn, Kalaef? If we want answers then that's the best place to begin. You've heard the rumors same as me. Tristram is a wasteland of corpses and demonic refuse." The barbarian argued. Kalaef shook his head undeterred.

"We don't know if Tristram will provide us with any answers at all. The evil that has laid claim to this land is breeding within the monastery. If we don't find it soon all of Khanduras will fall to the demonic horde. We must make haste to cleanse this land, Faergaus." Kalaef replied. Both glanced over to where Khepri stood, having heard her approach. Faergaus grinned, standing up to greet her.

Even the scrolls at her Sanctum had not truly done justice to the massive stature of a real barbarian. He was easily 6 and a half feet tall, if not more. He was broad. Not just in the shoulders, but everywhere. His fists were as large as her head, his biceps nearly two feet around, his one leg almost the size of her whole self. He was all bulging, rippling muscles, tight, dark skin, and chiseled features. A wild, untamed Mohawk striped down his otherwise bald head and hazel eyes set deep in his face smiled down at her. Despite his massive and intimidating size, he couldn't seem friendlier.

"You're of the Zann Esu clan from east aren't you? Faergaus at your service mi 'lady. What brings you all the way to Khanduras." He asked her, bowing slightly. Khepri relaxed a little, feeling immediately at ease by his smile and deep, vibrating voice.

"My name is Khepri. I don't know if you would understand, but I felt compelled to travel west. I feel fate has led me to this place, and I have chosen to pursue the evil that claimed Tristram." Khepri saw them exchange a furtive glance, before the Paladin joined Faergaus and also bowed.

"Then fate seems to have steered you correctly, for we seek the same thing. I am Kalaef, an acolyte and Paladin of the Zakarum faith." Kalaef replied. Although small when compared to the barbarian, Kalaef was very large for a regular man. He had toned muscles and a large chest, made larger by his armor. He had short dark hair and piercing blue eyes. While he was not a beautiful man, he held a masculine charm that made him very handsome to behold.

Khepri could almost feel the hands of fate interweaving around them, pulling them together, and binding their destinies. She remembered the dark warrior from before and almost laughed at herself for the way she had frozen. No doubt it was a trick of the light. As she spoke with Kalaef and Faergaus, the fear that had clung to her since her attack three days before fled beneath the imposing presence of light within her new companions. She missed the eyes that peered out from the darkness observing her in the flickering firelight. She didn't hear the soft rustle of grass or swish of a cloak as those eyes turned away, heading to a secluded section of the camp.

Anra ran a hand over the hilt of her sword instinctively as she made her way to a small tent set up along the edge of the camp. Though the sword was ancient, no imperfections had marred the beautifully crafted weapon. The presence of it was like a balm, lifting her anxiety away. Even if the whole world turned upside down, it was a constant for her. Her sword was a focal point that could bring her renewed clarity. She stopped suddenly, realizing she had been pacing around a small fire pit and sighed.

"I spend far too much time on my own." She whispered. A derisive sneer surfaced to her face as she bent low, setting the logs aflame with the tip of her finger. Her vision blurred from the onslaught of heat and light but she quickly adjusted. Her mind was working tirelessly, piecing together the facts that had led to the tragedy in Tristram.

"You do seem a bit out of practice in your social skills. I believe that young sorceress was quite frightened by you." The voice spoke to her from out of the shadows. As she sat by the fire the shadows took on a liquid quality, forming a somewhat human shaped figure which stood behind her, amorphous arms crossed.

"I might have approached her if not for you sizing her up. I have asked you many times not to skulk around in the open. If she had been a priest of Rathma, we would have been discovered." Anra hissed. The shadow laughed. It would have caused chills in anyone else, but Anra was used to the harsh and malicious sounds that came from her companion.

"You are so easy to vex, Anra." He leaned toward her, so his mouth, or what would be his mouth, rested near her ear. "I promise to behave for now."

"I give you plenty of freedom, Aros, despite our contract. You are far better off than most demons would be in your position. I want you to remain out of sight," Anra paused turning to look into the red eyes of Aros, whose outline had become sharper, yet remained comprised of the shadows, "completely, so that I can do what must be done to set things right."

Aros sighed, watching as she resumed staring into the flames. Looking closely he could see images of recent events dancing within the fires. "What happened in Tristram was not your fault. You cannot continue to shoulder the blame for every foul thing to happen to Sanctuary."

Anra didn't glance back as Aros retreated into the shadows, but as the darkness faded from the corner of her eyes she closed them and let her head slump down into her hands. He spoke the truth and she knew it. Yet guilt weighed heavily on her heart. Tristram had fallen while she had been absent from Sanctuary. Her righteous vigil to protect Sanctuary had not been enough to stop evil from being released once more. The darkness that came with it clung to her like a cloak, seared her lungs with every breath, and made her feel as if it was consuming her from the inside.

"I will set things right." She whispered quietly to herself. She saw movement to her left and froze, hand griping the hilt of her sword tightly, ready to spring into action if necessary, but relaxed as a group of drunken fools stumbled past. They scarcely gave her a second glance as they staggered away into the darkness. Anra sneered. The peoples of Sanctuary, though they felt the presence of evil in the world, didn't understand the true horror that had been released from the depths of the monastery. Even she wasn't aware of the events that had led to this day. She had been elsewhere fighting a battle that was nothing more than a diversion. Cursing under her breath, Anra snuffed out the dying flame and lay back on the soft grass.

She rarely needed true sleep, but exhaustion crept up on her, pulling her closer to slumber until she drifted into an uneasy rest. Anra knew she would be safe. The sister's walls were protected by powerful enchantments, and Aros watched from the shadows. A silent yet vigilant guardian. He was bound by a powerful contract that could only be broken by Anra. As the world fell away to dreams a small, sad smile graced her lips.

Though the morning came, it was hidden away by unnatural clouds. Khepri awoke with the dawn to the smell of fresh dew and the musk of man beside her. It was something she knew would be hard to get used to. She hadn't set eyes on any men since she had been accepted into the Zann Esu and wasn't entirely sure how to act around them. Faergaus was so massive that he took up a decent amount of real estate in the shabby tent the sisters had provided for them and even in sleep he was very loud. Kalaef leaned against the rough tarp in one corner his head clearly drooped in slumber. Khepri herself had curled up on the bear skin Faergaus had offered to her and managed to sleep most of the night. It was the first real sleep she had managed since being attacked. The presence of the two warriors brought immense comfort, especially the barbarian.

She quietly snuck out of the tent and immediately shivered. Reaching into the tent again she fetched her cloak and pulled it snug around her. The chill seemed to linger on day after day in this country. She was used to the steamy warmth of the jungles of kehjistan. As she prepared her things for travel, Faergaus and Kalaef clamored out of the tent groggily. Faergaus grinned at her, but Kalaef only nodded slightly toward her before setting about building a small cooking fire.

"So did you sleep well?" Faergaus asked. He was so unlike anything she had heard tell of the northern barbarians who were depicted as vicious, savage, and primal.

"I slept very well, thank you. It was comforting to be among people. I have been alone since setting out from Kehjistan." Khepri smiled back, but at the sharp look in Faergaus's eyes she faltered. "Is anything wrong."

"Begging your pardon, Khepri, but I should probably state that you shouldn't be as trusting of the people around you; especially strapping lads with good looks like us. Not all men are as virtuous as us and may have taken advantage of you in the night." Khepri looked horrified, giving him a shifty glance that did not go unnoticed by Kalaef. He sniggered as he struggled with the damp logs.

"Don't worry about us. I promise we aren't vagrants that take advantage of beautiful women like yourself, but from now on I want you to be more wary and guarded. There are plenty of uncivilized types here seeking quick riches from the destruction of Tristram. You should stay alert." Kalaef added before swearing harshly, unable to light the branches aflame.

Khepri bent down and with a few muttered words managed to light the fire Kalaef could not. He sighed but set about frying some sausages and eggs Faergaus had traded off of the sisters.

"You're sweet to worry about me. I'll be very distrusting I promise," she replied grinning as the smells of sizzling meat wafted under her nose. The barbarian strapped on his armor and packed up his gear. Then he took over cooking the eggs while Kalaef did the same.

"We plan to leave in an hour on our quest. If you wish to join us, we'd welcome a spellcaster, though we must choose our destination quickly." Faergaus explained as they finished their meal. Khepri seemed hesitant. She knew very little about either of them, but her instincts were screaming for her to accept.

"I would be honored. I must admit though I don't have much experience in battle yet." Khepri thought about the attack again. She knew that she had much to improve upon, but she was excited to experience the world around her.

"It's fine. Kalaef and I haven't had much experience fighting demons or the undead. People tend to be easier to defeat than hellspawn, but if we watch over each other then we shouldn't have any problems." Faergaus reassured her. Khepri gathered her own things and was just feeling the beginnings of excitement building in her system when movement caught the corner of her eye. The warrior she had seen last night was talking to one of the sisters. Her new comrades momentarily forgotten, Khepri approached the two women quietly. She didn't want to get too close but she was intrigued by this mysterious woman. The desire to find out who she was had overridden all the warnings her intuition was giving off.

"I ran into your captain, Blood Raven, in the graveyard of the monastery. She has been put to rest at last, just as you asked of me, Kashya. I buried what remained of her just outside the gates and marked it. Should the land ever become safe the sisterhood will be able to hold a full ceremony." The warrior bowed. Kashya thanked her, but didn't seem overly thrilled to be in her presence. As the warrior turned away she locked eyes with Khepri and frowned. Neither moved as Kashya turned away to deliver the news to her sisters.

Khepri, in the gray light that filtered in from the clouds, could now see what she had missed the night before. The armor of this warrior was intricate, well-crafted, and unblemished. It covered her leaving few vulnerable places but didn't impede her movement. A black cloak hung down around her, pulled back behind wing shaped pauldrons. An unusual raiment for anyone, but it seemed fitting for her. She was young, with creamy white skin and raven colored hair, but her eyes that peered out from beneath her black hood gleamed with a kind of agelessness only the most wizened masters of her order held.

Before Khepri could speak the warrior bowed, then turned away without a word, disappearing amongst the throng of adventurers gathering around her. They whispered dark words about the stranger that Khepri couldn't quite pick up. The urge to question Kashya about the mystery woman was quelled as Kalaef and Faergaus caught up to her.

"She hasn't spoken a word to anyone but the sisters of the sightless eye. I heard her the other day talking to Akara. I didn't catch much, but I know she's been inquiring about the events that transpired in Tristram. Akara seems to trust her completely, but no one else will even look at her. She's been in camp a week and everyone seems very on edge when she's near." Faergaus said in answer to Khepri's questioning gaze.

"Has she done anything to cause them unease?" Khepri asked.

"As far as we've seen she's been extremely helpful. Just the other night she cleared out an entire den of demon spawn alone on Akara's request. As you just heard, and it's traveling around very quickly, she defeated Kashya's corrupted sister in the monastery graveyard. I've heard twenty different theories as to who and what she is from the morons that are here to pillage the dead, but none of them sound very plausible." Faergaus added. Kalaef suppressed a shudder before turning to look at Khepri.

"I saw her fight one of these poor bastards a few days ago. Wouldn't call it much of a fight though. One of our friendly scavengers was drunk off his ass and trying to force himself on one of the younger members of the sisterhood. Before any of us could react she had his arm pinned behind his back and a knife at his throat. Told him that true men were much more respectful and she would be glad to escort him straight to hell if he tried it again." Kalaef shook his head then, the memory still fresh. He had never seen anything as frightening as the barely concealed rage in those scarlet eyes.

"Of course, the moron he was, as soon as she released his arm he drew his sword on her. He lunged, I blinked, and then his arm toppled to the ground, completely severed." Kalaef went on, his mouth dry at the thought. "I'm telling you she moved like a demon. No one around moved to help him. I think all of us were too petrified at what she might do. She didn't say anything. She just stared him down until he began screaming. Not in agony though, in terror." Kalaef shuddered then, visibly.

"I saw it too. Mind you, the bastard got what he deserved. No man should ever force himself on a lady, or attack from behind like a coward, but I won't be forgetting that scream anytime soon."

Khepri didn't reply for a long while as they set out toward the gate. Someone who defended the weak, but clearly didn't think twice about severing limbs must be either extremely good, or extremely bad. Khepri didn't know much about the world around her, but she did know that attacking another human, deserved or not, would still weigh heavily on the mind. This warrior, however, seemed to be completely unfazed that she had just severed a man's arm. The way she spoke to kashya was respectful, and she had done such a wonderful, if sad, thing in bringing Blood Raven peace. She had helped the sisters with so much, but was equally merciless to the wrongful acts of others.

"Are you still thinking about her?" Kalaef asked. Khepri hadn't said a word since their departure and her eyes seemed troubled.

"I can't help it. Mysteries intrigue me and she is by far the biggest mystery around. I saw her sitting alone when I first arrived. She seemed so lonely then. When she spoke to Kashya, I saw anger in her eyes." Khepri smiled softly. "I can't get a read on her."

"We still have a decision to make. Tristram or the monastery? Either road is fraught with danger, but we must decide quickly." Faergaus shifted restlessly. An evil presence hung in the air like plague. The harsh, flat surroundings seemed to come alive around them. Foliage appeared bigger and more wild than normal and the road seemed to move on its own.

"I still say we should head straight to the source of evil. Tristram was a tragedy, but we will find nothing to help us there." Kalaef practically shouted the words. Sound seemed strangely muffled around them. The only thing they had seen since leaving the encampment had been a few quill fiends. Rodents covered in spiny quills that had grown quite massive in recent months, the biggest ones three feet long, with razor sharp claws.

"I think Tristram will give us an understanding of what to expect, Kalaef. There is much we can learn by going to the scene of the disaster." Faergaus replied heatedly. The sky grew darker as the day progressed, not lighter. The scent of death drifted under their noses. It gagged their throats and clung to their skin. "Khepri, what do you think?"

Khepri had thought long and hard during their trek. She knew if they continued to Tristram the road would grow more dangerous. They may waste time trying to dig up information there that didn't exist. The monastery seemed a logical choice, but she also knew they were untested against the foul beasts that surely used the monastery as a fortress. 'And we may run into that girl in Tristram,' Khepri added internally.

"I think we should make our way to Tristram. It isn't much farther from there to the monastery and if we find anything useful there we will be better prepared to face whatever evil has taken root in Khanduras." Knowing he had been defeated, Kalaef and the others turned toward the road to Tristram.

Anra watched with slight amusement as the trio made their way toward the road to Tristram. She knew from speaking with Akara that Tristram had been sealed off from the world by King Leoric, who, in his ever destabilizing mental state, had barricaded the town from attack. The only way in was through the Cairn Stones not far from where she was.

"They will wander in circles if left on their own, Anra. You should help them." She heard Aros whisper into her ear. He was staying hidden, but couldn't resist teasing her. The wind whipped around on her suddenly forcing her to shield her eyes from the biting chill. The familiar sickening scent of decay wafted beneath her nose. Looking back she saw a herd of rotting dead corpses shambling dangerously close to where the three heroes had paused to rest.

To her even a large group such as that would pose no threat, but, from what she'd seen of them fighting, it would tear through the barbarian and his companions. Aros chuckled behind her.

"This is going to be quite sad." Aros snickered. "They don't stand a chance on their own."

"We have to get to Tristram, today, Aros. Deckard Cain doesn't have the luxury of time!" She snapped but her eyes were still watching the horde of undead making a steady pace toward fresh meat. Aros shifted slightly, stirring the shadows he had chosen to hide within. The group was blissfully unaware of the danger they were in. It would be upon them in mere moments, tumbling on top of them from over a ridge, while Anra debated the issue internally.

"And neither does Sanctuary." Anra added quietly as she made up her mind. The quiet 'shhhk' of drawing a sword was the only noise she made as she advanced toward the mindless horde.

Khepri shuddered visibly. The wind had suddenly picked up and chilled her exposed skin. Kalaef reached across to her and bundled her cloak around her tighter. They had encountered very few obstacles since departing, one of which Faergaus had been cleaning meticulously from the blade of his massive axe. Bits and pieces of sinew fell to the ground, making a wet slapping, sound against the hard, dirt path. Her cloak had flecks of blood splattered on it that she had been unable to clean off.

Kalaef asked if they wanted a fire but Khepri shook her head. Too much unwanted attention, she had argued. "So what do we do now, with the road to Tristram blocked as it is? Do we find another way into the city?" Kalaef opened his mouth to argue, but the only sound they heard was a low, gurgling moan. It had come east of them. Faergaus pulled Khepri behind himself, shouting something unintelligible, as three heavy set corpses shuffled over the top of the small hill they had rested beside. Kalaef leapt forward, sword drawn, ready to attack when the sounds of metal slicing into flesh broke the silence. The faint smell of burning flesh made mingled with the rotten smell.

They watched as more of the foul creatures crested the hill getting steadily closer. Five of them were now closing it at various points and two more were coming in to view. Kalaef prepare to charge when the flash of metal caught his eye. The head of one of the corpses toppled down the hill at his feet as it's body sank to the ground with a sickly slapping noise. At the hills crest stood a tall warrior clad in black and red, cloak billowing behind her, as she expertly beheaded the another one closing in on them. Faergaus and Kalaef made quick work of the rest, but more came into view just yards away from their savior. The warrior was already whirling around, as Khepri opened her mouth to warn her, to embed her sword into the chest of one. She lashed out at the other with a surprisingly agile kick, using her sword and the creature it was sticking in as leverage. As it fell to the ground she pulled her sword out and beheaded the first risen dead, then spun around and impaled the other ones skull. No blood seemed to stain the blade as she sheathed her deadly weapon.

"What are you doing? There are more coming." Faergaus shouted drawing his axe up for another swing as what remained of the horde, enticed by the smell of blood, tumbled over the crest at demonic speed. Suddenly, black flames fanned out from the dark warrior's outstretched palms. It struck the remaining undead, charring them to ash. Khepri marveled at the ease with which the spell had been cast.

"What are you?" Kalaef asked as the warrior relaxed her shoulders. The hood that hid her face, coupled with the winged pauldrons gave her an other-worldly appearance. No one noticed Kalaef had said not 'who', but 'what'.

"Are there more?" Khepri asked, her eyes glued to the location the corpses had come from.

"You are safe for now, but many roam the countryside. I suggest you return to the safety of camp before you all become dinner for one of the foul creatures about," was the reply that came from beneath her hood.

"We may have been caught off guard, but skeletons are hardly a challenge." Kalaef retorted.

"Then scale the hill and gaze upon the true size of their force!"

Khepri, Faergaus, and Kalaef scaled the small hill. The sight that greeted them was grisly at best. At least twenty more undead corpses lay strewn about a large field. It was clear that the warrior had fought her way to their rescue, through far more than they had faced. Finally Khepri approached their unusual savior.

"You were at the camp. I heard you speaking with Kashya. Who are you?"

"That is none of your concern. Go home. I know you seek Tristram and the monastery as well. It will take more than sloppy coordination and half-assed swordplay to reach those goals. You have no idea of the true danger you face. If you continue as you are the evil in these lands will consume you, in one way or another."

Khepri didn't back down. Instead she advanced even closer on their rescuer, a bold look in her eyes that was clearly a mix of awe and bravado. The truth was she had no idea what to expect from this woman.

"You cannot tell us what we can and cannot do!" Khepri told her forcefully. "I may not have much experience here in the world, but I know what is important. Sanctuary is our home and it's in danger. I followed my intuition and it brought me here, where evil is stirring. I won't back down or turn away from this. I know this is where I'm supposed to be!"

"Khepri is right. Who are you to tell us where to go?" Faergaus growled. He and Kalaef advanced so they were standing tall next to Khepri. Faergaus would have been imposing to anyone else, but the warrior merely chuckled, lowering her hood so they could see her clearly.

"That was well said." she chuckled, though clearly not expecting much of a response. She bowed to them, a slight bend at the waist with her hands folded over themselves in front of her. "My name is Anra Nor Tiraj."

It was the first real look Khepri had of her. Anra had long black hair, restrained with a hair wrap at the base of her neck nearly six inches long. Her eyes were a deep crimson the same shade as blood, and pale skin as white as snow. Her eyes were slanted slightly like those of people from the Kehjistan region. She wore a derisive grin on her slim lips. The sword she grasped was as graceful and richly made as the armor she wore.

"Do you think us fools? Why do you laugh?" Kalaef asked. He was eying Anra with disdain, clearly uneasy around her. "And what sect do you hail from?"

"I have trained with many peoples of Sanctuary and as such I am loath to lay claim to any group, but if I must do so then I shall claim to be of the vizjerei." Anra did not miss the sharp intake of breath as Kalaef backed away from her. "Don't worry priest, I don't plan on sacrificing you to the demonic hordes or anything of the like. Demonic magic is not my forte."

"I thought the vizjerei were extinct?"

Anra turned to Khepri again. It was unnerving when those eyes were on you and Khepri gripped her staff tightly, worried she might quiver from them. It set Khepri's nerves even more on edge.

"I do not have the luxury to stand here and answer your questions to your satisfaction." Anra started, her words carefully spoken. She brushed a strand of her bangs behind her ear. They cupped her face gracefully, parted slightly more to one side. "I must make haste to Tristram, but I can provide you some quick answers."

It was clear that Anra was rushed. She seemed tense and alert, especially after the bloodbath she had caused. The tension around her was palpable.

"I laugh because not many have the guts to stand up to me. Indeed most run away at the sight of me though it has been a long time since I've been around people at all." Anra paused. "I've been hunting down demons for years, but I was absent when events transpired in Tristram. I should not have been paying so little attention to what was happening in sanctuary. "

"What do you hope to find in Tristram?" Faergaus asked. It was not his first question but he had a feeling she wasn't open to sharing things about herself. He was watching her closely.

"There is man trapped there. Deckard Cain, the last of the Horadrim, may be the only person who can tell us what happened there." Anra pointed into the distance. "I have an obligation to anyone who can claim the title 'Horadrim'. The only entrance to Tristram now is through a portal at the ancient Cairn stones. I know the sequence to open the portal. You can ask, but I will not tell you how I came by this information. As it is, I will not nor do I plan to discuss my history at all with any of you. From what I gather you were heading toward Tristram as well. Although I'm sure you'll be more hindrance than help I am willing to let you come with me. At least that way you'll live longer."

The silence was steep and heavy around them. They all knew she thought little of their abilities and she was a stranger to them. Her abrasiveness and sharp tongue coupled with her mysterious knowledge of the area and her attitude in general had them all on edge.

"I'm sure that we could benefit from having a strong warrior like you with us. However, once we have found Deckard Cain, we have much to discuss." Faergaus' gaze was impassive, but Anra could guess his mind.

"Then we go." Anra smiled, leading the way.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

An awkward silence hung in the air as they made their way to the Cairn stones. Kalaef was shaking his head and muttering about vile mages, Faergaus kept a focused watch on their surroundings and, being in the center of the group, closest to Anra, allowed Khepri's mind to wander. She had been given lots of information, despite Anra's attempts to remain elusive. Khepri just needed time to pick through it all.

'Whoever she really is, she must know a great deal about Sanctuary's history. She seems well learned in spell craft, claiming to be vizjerei. She speaks as if she alone reserves the right to judge Sanctuary's heroes. She must care very much for our world because it seems as if she has sacrificed her whole life protecting it; and she is not as cold or unattached as she lets on either. She saved our lives from that horde, even though she had other pressing concerns, because she was protecting us.' Khepri knew from her teachings that actions always showed more about a person than their words would ever reveal.

'I don't know your story, Anra. But I do know you're alone, and your past is an intriguing mystery. One I plan to unlock,' Khepri told herself.

Anra was cursing under her breath. She had not intended to babysit on the way to Tristram, but she wouldn't have left them there to die no matter the circumstances. If they discovered what she really was it was unlikely they would trust her, much less believe her. 'After all, how often do you meet a true Nephalem that has lived for thousands of years,' Anra sighed, warring internally with her own thoughts. The part of her that refused to become attached to anyone or anything was waging battle against her desire to have real people around her for the first time in almost 100 years.

'I will admit there is potential in all of them, but I cannot let my guard down. That is how Sanctuary came to be in such danger after only a few short years. I was lured away and evil slowly crept out of its resting place.' Anra swept her bangs back out of her face. Behind her the others could only guess at what was going through her head, but the gesture of frustration did not go unnoticed.

The Cairn stones came into view just ahead of them. Excited to explore such an ancient relic Khepri surged forward, her focus solely on the first stone that lie ahead of her. She scarcely noticed Anra's hand until it was grasping her upper arm tightly. The pressure was strong, but not painful. When Khepri glanced back she saw Anra shake her head slightly.

"There are demons near here. Not the mindless shambling corpses from earlier. Take extra caution. I shall go first." Anra released Khepri's arm, while her other hand made its way toward her sword. She drew it carefully, the others noting the skill with which she did so as it made scarcely a sound. Khepri nodded, taking a few steps back to allow her room. A slight nod of her head had Faergaus and Kalaef sneaking off to the left side of the artifact. Khepri had a good view of the stones now. Each one was as tall and wide as the barbarian. They were placed in a large circle, totaling five, and covered in slender runes. The power pulsing off of them took made Khepri inhale sharply, but it seemed like the oxygen was been siphoned out of the area and her lungs burned from it.

"Anra, how can you tell there are demons?" Khepri pried. Anra didn't reply, but one look in her eyes brought Khepri to silence.

"I know because I know. I have hunted demons my entire life. Demons cannot hide their presence from me. Silence now for if we are caught off guard, it will mean our death." Anra whispered. Her voice was completely steady. She drew her hood up over her head and crept forward. Her steps were as quiet as her sword had been. She seemed to float over the soft earth. Khepri had always been a master of stealth, but around Anra she felt clumsy and loud. The warrior was a true master of her art.

As they approached the circle, the high pitched, demonic mutterings of their prey drifted up from the circle's center. The words spoken were unintelligible to Khepri. Anra pressed her back against the nearest stone. She made the pretense of peering around the corner, but unknown to Khepri, Aros was hidden in the shadows whispering in Anra's ear. He had surveyed the demon source and was telling her all he knew.

"Small group, about a few dozen. Small 'fallen' warriors with wicked blades. Stay behind me." Anra whispered almost below Khepri's range of hearing. Khepri nodded tersely. She knew her art well, but applying it in combat was new to her. She feared messing up a spell or hitting one of her new comrades; or worse failing to protect them.

With a fierce war cry, unique to the northern tribes, Faergaus leapt over the tallest of the stones and crashed down upon the unsuspecting assembly with a fury of ferocious swipes with his battle ax. Kalaef wasn't far behind, charging at the rear of the group, hacking down two in his path.

Khepri watched Anra join the fray in a flurry of quick swipes and arching sweep attacks that sent severed limbs flying and heads toppling from shoulders. Khepri brought her staff down on one that hacked at her, crushing its skull and setting it aflame at the same time. Taking a slow breath she whirled her staff around and sent a fireball searing its way toward the heart of the group.

Fearing the flames, the fallen scattered, but regrouped quickly. Khepri grinned as three fell to her flames. She didn't notice one of the bodies Anra had created shimmer. Nor did she see it stand up, its head somewhat reattached but dangling loosely on partially repaired sinew. The creature ran at her, screeching, its voice twisted and vile. Kalaef saw it, but there was no way to get there on time, nor for Khepri to react. He cried out to her in desperation.

Khepri saw it come at her too late to react when suddenly it toppled over once again. A wicked ivory dagger was protruding from the poorly reattached skull. She looked over to where Anra was engaged with a much larger fallen, while several of the corpses she had made began rising once more. They closed in around the Anra separating her from the rest.

"A shaman. It is he that resurrects the dead ones." She heard a voice from behind her. Despite the battle she was in, she turned toward the source. A slender man, cloaked and garbed in all black was walking up to her. The ivory dagger, the one that had killed the fallen that no longer rose again, was in his hand. He could not have retrieved it without her seeing, but there it was all the same. She drew back from him.

"Your friends could use you." The mysterious man said. He held the dagger out in front of him and summoned several small white glowing projectiles. Thrusting the dagger forward sent the spiraling toward the demon horde and her friends. She gasped, fearing he would kill both demon and friends, but the little slivers hit their intended targets and nothing else. Finally something drew her from her stupor.

Anra struggled with the fallen mongrel, one of the few that had grown in stature that made even Faergaus appear small. Her blade had slipped into the crevice cut into its axe blade and would not pull loose. Their strength was matched leaving no opportunity to reach for one of her twin Sai. She grimaced as it pulled her in closer. She could smell the rotten breath from its putrid mouth as it roared at her. Behind her many that she had already killed were making their way toward the struggling mage. Just as the nearest raised its blade to strike a hundred tiny projectiles shredded the demon and its companions.

The moment of distraction cost her. The mongrel managed to free its blade and made a mad swipe for her head. She managed to spin away, but the blade's tip caught her arm in one of the few gaps between her pauldrons and bracers. She felt blood soak her sleeve as she raised her sword to block another blow. The creature would have been far less challenging if she hadn't had to constantly block fatal blows Faergaus and Kalaef had not seen. She spun to the left and pulled a hand off the hilt. Black lighting sparked at her finger tips and just as she turned it on the demon an inferno of pure fire engulfed the hell spawn, turning him to ash in a few short seconds. The lightning faded from existence, unused.

"There is a…"

"… A shaman. I should have known. I was careless." Anra finished, lopping off the head of one Khepri hadn't seen.

While Khepri and Anra searched for the fallen shaman, Faergaus had hacked through most of the remaining horde, Kalaef following behind to attack the ones that rose again. They had felt foolish when Anra had engaged the mongrel that had all but taken their heads, but quickly fell into a rhythm. Kalaef was starting to tire though. The unrelenting fallen kept rising no matter what they did. He knew even a barbarian must tire at some point and feared what would happen if they could not stop the attack.

Just as he felt himself falter, Faergaus hacked off the head of the final one. No more arose again, much to the relief of the group. A few yards left of him, Anra and Khepri searched desperately. The demons halting could only mean the shaman had been killed. Finally Anra spotted her target, with a blade embedded deep into its chest. The daggers owner withdrew it slowly, the demon exploding in a cloud of dust.

Kalaef and Faergaus eyed the stranger warily. Even from a distance his affiliation was known to them. Khepri watched with amazement and nervous excitement. This was the second stranger to save them today. Anra stepped forward to greet their newest arrival calmly.

"Hail to you, priest of the cult." She announced, greeting him like more warmly than anyone else she had met thus far. "I thank you for killing that foul shaman. We are in your debt."

"Well met. I am Haroutyoun. I have journeyed here from the deepest regions of Kehjistan, although I see I am not the only one to do so." Haroutyoun lowered his cloak. His eyes were a deep green color that stood out starkly against his pale skin. He had raven black hair that hung around his face. His stature was slight, but muscular beneath his dark robes.

"You may have saved our lives, but I will not subject myself to the evils of your kind! Be gone!" Kalaef shouted suddenly. Faergaus drew himself up beside Kalaef. He had always been an amiable sort, though proud like his entire race, but the dark stranger set his skin crawling and the hair on his neck was tingling. Anra rounded on them sharply. Both shrank away after a moment, unable to look into her eyes more than a moment.

"You may leave as you like, but I will not allow anyone to insult a Priest of Rathma in my presence!" Anra did not yell or scream or raise her voice much at all, but the weight of each word deafened the two males. Recognition dawned on Khepri, and at this point she too had taken a few steps away from Haroutyoun, but Anra's voice stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Those are kind words, but I am used to what others think of us. Necromancers are feared throughout Sanctuary." Haroutyoun frowned. "I have been seeking someone of great importance, a scholar by the name of Cain."

"I also seek Cain. My name is Anra. I hail from what remains of the vizjerei." Anra replied. Haroutyoun seemed put-off by this answer.

"Anra is it? I almost thought you to be Rathmian as well, although I would probably remember you, as we are close in age," Anra snickered internally at this, "but again well met, Anra of the vizjerei." Finally Kalaef and Faergaus approached the pair. Kalaef was scowling visibly. Faergaus neither raised nor lowered his axe.

"You must know the kinds of foul magic his cult practices." Kalaef said, somewhat sulkily. "Necromancers are the worst of the worst."

"I won't trust him, Anra. His practices aren't natural raising the dead and all that." Faergaus added keeping a close eye on Haroutyoun.

Khepri had remained quiet all this time. She had heard tell of necromancers who summoned spirits and raised the dead. Her elders in Kehjistan had always told her that they were among the most vile and untrustworthy of magic practitioners. They delved into the powers of life and death, summoning the spirits of the dead and resurrecting bodies. They followed the teachings of Rathma, whom was said to resemble a giant serpent. She saw the respect in Anra's eyes, the trepidation in those of Kalaef and Faergaus, and the acceptance in Haroutyoun's.

"I studied with a Necromancer some years back. Their practices coincide with the balance in all things. You do not need to understand his ways, but don't condemn him based solely on rumors. I'd rather have a single priest of Rathma than an army of any of your people." Anra retorted.

Finally Khepri stepped in between them, halting the argument. "Haroutyoun did save our lives. He made his presence known to me upon his arrival and fought alongside us when he could have used our fight to serve his own ends." Khepri looked at all of them in turn. "We are all here for the same purpose, are we not? If we are constantly fighting amongst ourselves we shall never reach our goal. Something truly evil is loose in our world. To combat this threat we must work together. Alone, we will fail."

Anra found herself almost wanting to agree with her. The lack of human contact over the years had left an ache within her. 'The last group of people I fought alongside managed to pull through, but at great personal cost to me. Whatever I decide, I cannot become attached to these people. I must remain distant.' She bowed to Khepri.

"I will never work side by side with one of his kind." Kalaef muttered darkly.

"I only wish to find Deckard Cain. The great dragon will reveal my path to me once this is done." Haroutyoun bowed his head. "I will not attack you, especially a paladin of Zakarum. The cult of Rathma respects the message you pass to the people. You are creating a better world every day. There is corruption in your ranks, but your beliefs are sound, and we respect you."

"Enough. While we waste time here Deckard Cain could be dying. If you wish to lend me your aid then follow me. Otherwise continue on your way now, for I do not have time to settle a dispute. I welcome the help of a necromancer. If you do not agree to this, the path back to camp is that way."

An uncomfortable silence fell over the group. Haroutyoun was watching Anra intently. Clearly she commanded the respect of this motley group of heroes, but they also seemed in awe of her. He was as well. Unaware of the events that would bring them to act as such he could only guess who and what she truly was. Like Khepri, he could tell there was more to her than what first came to the forefront.

Anra said no more, but set about activating the stones. Everyone had their eyes on her as one by one she ran her hands down the center of the stone slabs. As she did so, they began to glow. Soft, blue light pulsated from the runes on the stone, getting brighter and brighter as one after the other they became active. As the fifth and final stone began to glow a blue portal opened in the center of the ring. No one uttered a word, until Haroutyoun broke the silence.

"How?" The simple question echoed the minds of the others. "The Cairn stones were placed here many ages ago by the Horadrim. How did you know the sequence to activate them? Only a Horadrim would possess such knowledge."

Anra did not answer. She entered the portal slowly, drawing her sword as she did so. Kalaef snorted derisively before following her through. There would be a discussion about her when they returned to camp. That much he was sure of. Khepri, Faergaus and Haroutyoun followed quickly behind them.

The sight before them almost brought tears to Khepri's eyes. The devastation was too much to absorb. Houses were burnt and crumbling around them. Corpses of men, women, and children littered the streets. Many had been so eviscerated it was hard to tell if it was one or many. The mangled corpses of a little girl to her right had her bending over and what little food remained was flushed from her system forcefully. Anra shot her a piteous glance. Whatever demon had passed through here it had done a thorough job bringing devastation to Tristram. A sudden desire to run worked its way out of Khepri's system. She had chosen her path. She had to walk it.

"There are still demons around. We must be cautious." Anra whispered. "I'm going to head towards the center of town. The rest of you split up and skirt the edges."

"I shall go with Haroutyoun." Khepri said, knowing neither Kalaef nor Faergaus would agree to, but Faergaus shook his head.

"You stay with Kalaef. We should even the pairs." Faergaus told her heading off into the distance. Haroutyoun followed silently. Kalaef led Khepri in the opposite direction. No one wanted to question Anra's decision to remain alone.

As they fell away from sight Anra turned to face the town. Aros appeared at her side, this time much more solid. He seemed strangely human in appearance, despite his demonic origins. He glanced at her, brow furrowed in concern. They had a strange bond between them. Though he was bound to listen to her command and remained by her side, he did seem to care somewhat for her.

"Find him, Aros; when you do lead me to him. I hope we are not too late." Aros nodded and slithered back into the shadows, undetectable to anyone or anything. Anra followed, stopping only to behead a rogue demon here or there. The houses near town square were close enough to touch and tall enough to obstruct her view ahead. Aros reappeared at her side and whispered directions in her ear.

"He's clinging to life, but you must hurry." Anra held her hands up and summoned a ball of pure light to hover above her. It would act as a beacon for the others. Quickly she made her way to the town square. There she found Cain suspended in the air within a metal cage, not much bigger than the man himself. He was very thin and looked as if he had been tortured. Anra's hand curled in rage. She used the chain to lower the cage, slowly so as not to let it come crashing down.

Once the cage touched the soft ground she hurried over and broke the lock with the hilt of her sword. Anra sheathed it then and pulled Deckard out carefully. He was still breathing, but the breaths were shallow. She pulled a vial of red liquid from one of the pouches in her belt and poured it into his mouth. Slowly his wounds began to fade, so only bruises remained. After a moment Deckard came to with a start. He clung to the armor that covered Anra's arms, like a small child. Anra helped him to his feet, smiling warmly at him.

"Deckard Cain. It is good to see you alive. I feared I was too late to save you. Thank the angels I managed to make it in time." Anra continued to smile as recognition dawned on Deckard's face.

"Anra. You are… you must… be…. Anra. I know you, or know of you I should say. How did you ever find me?" Deckard asked. He was staring at her in wonder. His face was lined with age, but the stress of recent events had added years to his visage. He had a white ring of hair around a bald patch but it had grown wild during the dark times in Tristram.

"I am Anra, but you mustn't tell anyone who I truly am. I will escort you to a safe place Deckard. There is much for us to discuss, but you need time to recover." Anra said gently. She pulled Deckard by the hand away from the town square.

"No. There is something I must ask of you first. The town smithy, Griswold, has been turned into a demon. He must be allowed peace. Please don't let him suffer." Anra nodded.

"Of course Deckard." She spotted Haroutyoun and Faergaus coming around the corner.

"You found him then, Anra." Faergaus was grinning. He huddled near the older man, protecting him from anything that would cause him threat. Deckard was still gazing intently at Anra. It made her uncomfortable, but she said nothing. She turned and summoned a portal from a small scroll she had extracted from her belt.

"This will lead to my tent at the rogue encampment. Take Deckard there. I shall be through presently with the others." Anra told them. Faergaus nodded and led Deckard through.

"Careful, Anra. Surely we would be lost without you." Haroutyoun said quietly, guessing her intent. She nodded.

"You need not worry. I will return shortly. Deckard has asked a favor of me. That is all." Anra watched him leave. Worried that the others had met with dangers they could not handle she was about to go look for them when something slammed against her and sent her flying into the crumbling wreckage of the town hall. She leapt to her feet quickly, shaking off the pain from impact, and drew her sword. Before her stood a man, but he had been deformed beyond recognition. He was larger than even Faergaus with grey skin and blood caked around his eyes and mouth. A red glow filled the sockets where his eyes would be. Anra swallowed a lump in her throat; whatever he had once been no longer remained. Ending his torment would be a mercy, but Anra knew deep down guilt would eat at her. Had she only been keeping an eye on her world, this would never have happened.

The demon lunged at her. He moved far quicker than a man of his size should be capable of, which caught her off guard. She dodged the attack by leaping to her left. When her feet touched the soft dirt she used it to spring forward, utilizing the momentum to add strength to her attack. She sliced deeply into the fleshy part of the demon's side. Blood poured from the wound and the former smith howled with rage. He turned quickly, swinging with both fists. Anra had no time to recover for a second attack when one of its large fists connected with her head. It made her collapse in agony. She hadn't been hit like that in many ages and the pain that exploded in her head blinded her.

Griswold picked up a discarded sword and loomed over her. Muttering quickly, lightning formed on her finger tips and she thrust her hand in the direction of his inhuman roar, shocking him with the furious bolts. Though two missed, two more hit their mark; one in his eye and the other piercing his chest. He stumbled back, but held tight to the sword. Anra used her chance to duck behind some rubble, hoping the world would cease spinning before Griswold recovered.

A few streets away, Khepri and Kalaef were surrounded by a horde of undead and fallen warriors. Khepri was summoning bolt after bolt of ice to slow down their attackers. Kalaef fell to one knee, a prayer on his lips and suddenly they were shrouded by energy. Though the demons slashed at them, the blades would not connect. Khepri thanked him with a silent nod before turning back, a grim determination set upon her. If they didn't break away soon, they would be overwhelmed. Khepri knew that they would tire before that happened if they kept this pace.

"Hold them off. I'm going to try something I haven't done before. If it works it should greatly reduce their numbers." Kalaef nodded and charged forth, clearing the area in front of them with righteous vigor. His sword was a blur of movement as demon after demon fell. Khepri concentrated on a spell she had been learning at the sanctum. She had not mastered it yet but hoped that it would work. As a demon broke away to charge at her she thrust her staff in the air. A torrent of ice shards fell toward the ground, striking any enemy in their path and freezing them solid. Though she collapsed from the effort, Kalaef was able to dispatch the monsters quickly.

He helped her to her feet and together they moved out from the open, taking cover in a tight alley. Khepri had never felt so weak after a spell before. It was all she could do not to pass out.

"You saved us. Thank you." Kalaef said, smiling at her. As they recovered a loud crash startled them. Though tired, they moved onward worried their friends were in danger. Khepri clung to her staff like a pillar of support, following Kalaef through shear willpower. The sounds grew louder and more violent as they worked their way toward the town's center. What they saw when they reached the square had Kalaef frozen still and Khepri's eyes widened in horror.

Anra was being dangled in the air by her throat; one of her arms was hanging strangely. It had been partially severed near the elbow and dislocated from its socket. Somehow the demon had managed to grab hold of her. Its speed was impossible for its size, but the mistake Anra had made had been costly. She had tried to out maneuver it, but had missed the sword spiraling toward her with inhuman speed. It had sliced through the sinew and bone on her arm where there was no covering just above the elbow. Unable to hold her sword any longer it lay useless on the ground. This had allowed Griswold to grab for her.

Anra desperately gasped for breath, but Griswold's hold tightened. Her vision began to blur and she felt her muscles twitch and seize. She kicked a few times at the behemoth uselessly. Just as she began to pass out the creature howled in pain. From somewhere behind her she heard a scream. She smiled, despite the pain. That Khepri and Kalaef had lived made her sacrifice worth it. Yet as her vision started to clear, it was neither of them that engaged the demon before her.

The young man currently battling Griswold was completely new to her. He yelled in frustration as another attack fell short of fatally wounding the demon smith. Anra, despite the blood seeping from her wound, gathered the shadows around her. They formed a ball of dark energy in the hand of her good arm. She managed to gain her footing and, with careful aim, sent the energy ball flying toward Griswold. It hit with deadly accuracy, passing through his chest and engulfed him in black fire. His scream was silenced as the noble fighter sliced his head clean off.

Anra knew her arm was hanging on by threads. Haroutyoun could probably reattach it, but she was running out of time. Kalaef and Khepri sprinted toward her, but it was the new warrior that reached her first. He was carrying her sword.

"I'm glad I didn't come a moment later. You would be dead. Let me help you up." He offered her a hand, but pride had her refusing it. Hissing with pain, Anra managed to regain her footing. The warrior watched her struggle before offering her sword back to her. She sheathed it just as Khepri and Kalaef reached them. To their amazement the stranger reached around and grabbed his cloak, tearing the fabric with ease. He reached over and began to make a sling with the fabric, despite Anra's protests. It made her two companions grin, though they didn't quite trust this new warrior.

"Be as stubborn as you like, but if you don't take the weight off that wound your arm is going to fall off." Anra grunted, her face contorted into a grimace as he worked. Finally his hands dropped away and although it had been painful as he did it, she felt some relief almost immediately. "My name is Rowan. We need to get you help soon."

"I have a portal just over there." Anra pointed.

"Did you manage to rescue Cain?" Khepri asked, looking at Anra worriedly. Anra nodded grimly.

"Haroutyoun and Faergaus escorted him to the encampment. Let us join them. Then we shall discuss what is to come." Anra replied, and though it pained her emotionally, she turned to Rowan and bowed very slightly, not wanting to aggravate her wound. "Thank you for your timely assistance. I am not used to needing it and I know I must seem ungrateful, but thank you."

"We're just glad you're okay." Khepri smiled at her. Suddenly Anra lurched forward, the blood loss making her dizzy. Rowan caught her easily. Before she could protest he had lifted her into his arms. Despite the armor she was surprisingly light. For the first time since their meeting, Khepri and Kalaef saw her thrown out of balance and it was extremely odd. A bright red blush stretched across her cheeks as Rowan carried her toward the portal.

"I have to go last." Anra protested, though too weak to resist the strong arms around her. Kalaef and Khepri quickly darted through, followed by Rowan carrying Anra. As he stepped through the portal snapped shut causing all eyes to turn on the two of them. Haroutyoun darted forward and helped Rowan lower Anra on a blanket Khepri had already unrolled on a soft patch of earth. Kalaef and Faergaus excused themselves, neither wanting to witness a necromancer at work. Haroutyoun began removing Anra's arm guards and tore her sleeve off just under her pauldrons which Rowan had then managed to remove, with great difficulty, to make her more comfortable.

Though they could see the white of her bone where the ghoul's sword had severed it, the wound already showed signs of healing. Blood no longer flowed freely from it and the skin had begun to graft together where it still connected. Anra hissed as Haroutyoun expertly examined the wound with a skilled eye and clever fingers. He pulled off his thin belt and used it to put a tourniquet on her upper arm.

Rowan hid his displeasure at the presence of the Necromancer. He knew that there were few skilled in the right arts to heal a severed limb. Though Anra's arm was still attached by a few threads of muscle and tissue, it wasn't enough for the arm to heal naturally. Khepri looked green while she fidgeted nearby. She had never seen such a horrendous wound.

"You can fix it right Haroutyoun?" Khepri asked, worry preventing her silence.

"Yes, but I need some things. Get a fire going and have Faergaus or Kalaef fetch water and wrappings. You," Haroutyoun turned toward Rowan who looked up, his face lined with concern. "I need healing herbs for the wrappings. Stay here and keep this tight. I can heal it with magic, but I cannot do all the work. I will return shortly."

Anra stirred as Haroutyoun retreated into the darkness. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Khepri order Kalaef and Faergaus away, then she herself set about starting a fire. Anra blinked a few times to focus her vision before turning her head up. She met with a pair of azure blue eyes set on a very handsome face. Rowan was watching her with fascination she had seen many times before. If she wasn't already flushed from her injury, it would be easy to see the blush on her cheeks as he studied her.

She managed to focus enough to take in his appearance. In the heat of battle she had only glimpsed him, but now she could see every line on his face. He bore the traits of Westmarch; a strong chin, thick eyebrows slanted slightly, tawny skin, and a muscular build. He was very good-looking, but she had a strong urge to wipe off the smirk forming at the edges of his wide mouth.

"I can tell your staring. I know I'm irresistible, but now isn't a great time for you to throw yourself at me." He grinned, already knowing how she'd react. Just as he predicted, Anra immediately became defensive.

"I was not staring and the nerve of you; to think I'd throw myself at you is absurd." She growled. Her voice was deep and sent a shiver down his spine. Her red eyes seemed to burn into his veins with unbridled anger, though her gaze was as cold as ice at the same time.

"Don't worry. I'm flattered to have your attention." He leaned in and put his lips to her ear, amused by the sudden shortness of breath she suffered from at his proximity. "I was staring at you as well."

It made her shiver as his breath warmed her neck. The pain in her arm had numbed and she was acutely aware of blood rushing to her face and tightness in her chest. He leaned away again, giving her room to breathe and laughed. Haroutyoun knelt beside her, gaining Anra's attention, and set about cleaning her wound. The rag he used burned and Anra grunted in pain. She was vaguely aware that she had grabbed Rowan's hand. He gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"I'm sorry it hurts Anra, but we have to disinfect the wound or it'll become diseased." Haroutyoun murmured as Khepri handed him another boiled cloth. Anra clenched her jaw tight and this time she was ready for the pain when the rag touched her arm. Light exploded behind her eyelids as she shut them tight. Khepri stroked her forehead gently. Between her and Rowan's efforts, Anra began to relax a little. Haroutyoun finished cleaning her arm off, revealing the grotesque wound. Khepri couldn't look at it for more than a moment, and Rowan bit his lip in concern.

Haroutyoun drew his dagger from the folds of his robes. It gleamed eerily in the fire light. Anra's eyes met his and she nodded, knowing what came next. Haroutyoun gave a slight nod back before bending down over her arm. He cut a small rune, or rather half a rune, into the top part of her arm. Then he cut the bottom part of the rune below the wound. Anra had braced for it, but a low moan escaped her as once more pain was all she could feel. Her eyes rolled back, her body became limp, and, at last, she succumbed to the pain. As her vision faded, she saw nothing but the deep blue of Rowan's eyes.

"Is she okay?" Rowan asked as Anra's head fell limp. Her hand no longer grasped his. Khepri continued stroking her hair, eyes full of worry. The moon had risen to its full height, illuminating the world around them with soft white light. Haroutyoun nodded.

"I'm surprised she remained conscious this long. Do not worry." Haroutyoun replied. The rune glowed red against her ivory skin. Rowan watched, fascinated, as the bone began to regrow. It met in the middle, melding together until no sign of the cut could be seen. Then her muscle and sinew stitched itself back together, again growing from both sides of her arm and meeting in the middle. Finally, after many minutes, nothing remained of the wound save for a large purple bruise and a thin scar. The glow faded, but rune itself remained. A small trickle of blood trailed down her arm from it, but Rowan took a freshly offered rag from Kalaef, who had finally stepped forward to be of assistance once more, and wiped the blood gently away from her arm.

"Deckard is resting near the center of camp, in my tent." Faergaus told them, breaking the silence and startling them. He was very quiet for his size. "How is she?"

"It is done. The bone is solid, but the arm will remain sore for many days. I'm sure she will ignore my advice, but it would be best if she refrained from using it." Haroutyoun replied. Beads of sweat dripped down from his forehead and he suddenly collapsed. It was then that everyone could see the toll such a feat had taken on him.

A runic circle was fading from beneath him. When he had created it they couldn't say, but it was there. His already pale skin now looked pallid. His breathing was much shallower as well. Faergaus helped the necromancer to his feet, supporting the slender priest easily with one arm.

"I am sorry. I should have done far more prep work for a spell like this, but that's how it goes. I will be fine in the morning, as she should be as well." Haroutyoun steadied himself and Faergaus released him. Khepri stood again, having set Anra's arm in a sling tightly to prevent it from dangling when Kalaef and Rowan lifted her up to lay her inside her tent. Inside it were a few warm blankets and a single pillow.

"I think we ought to have a discussion, whilst Anra is resting." Kalaef said as he followed Rowan from the tent. "Rowan, if you wish it you may join us. We owe you that much at least."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Aros watched them leaving. They had spent several minutes debating on whether Anra needed a guard or not. Finally they decided that someone could return once they were done speaking. Nothing could get to her inside these walls and she would be asleep for some time after what she had gone through. Now that he was alone with her, Aros shifted out of the darkness.

He was completely solid this time. Nothing obscured him from view or distorted his appearance. Had anyone seen him they would take him for any other human. He was tall and muscular, though lean in appearance. His raven colored hair framed his slender face and tapered against his skull. It stood out in stark contrast to his creamy white skin. He wore a soft, black sleeveless tunic and black pants tucked into leather hide boots. A wicked looking blade, curved like a crescent moon, hung low on his hip. He lifted a hand to his face and brushed the long thin strands away from blood colored eyes.

He took on an appearance much akin to Anra's when he was hiding his true self. In reality, he looked far more sinister as he was, in fact, a demon.

His brow furrowed in concern. He had been watching her battle, as usual staying out of sight. Normally, a demon like Griswold proved no challenge for her. When she had been caught he nearly leapt to her aid, and likely would have torn the former smith limb from limb himself when Rowan had appeared.

"You are quite lucky we aren't dead." He growled, knowing she couldn't hear. He sat down beside her and watched as she groaned quietly in sleep, turning her head toward him.

"I wonder to this day why I ever entered into a contract with you." He continued. He was too proud to speak to her of it directly. "It isn't love. I have never felt such emotion for you."

"As long as you live, I will not die. A pretty good deal, until you decide to play martyr and ask me to stay away." He frowned at her. "I cannot protect you from the sidelines." He sighed, fading once more into the shadows. The others were gone, so he would do his job and watch over her. After more than a hundred years in her service, he still couldn't fathom what had driven him from being her enemy, to becoming her ally. Anra continued to sleep, unaware of the world outside her own head.

"We all know there is more to Anra than meets the eye." Faergaus began. The five companions sat around the fire pit in the center of camp. At this late hour they were the only ones awake, save a few rogue sentries patrolling the grounds. "She hides it well, but she knows far more than she lets on."

"We should force her to tell us everything. How do we trust someone who won't trust us in return?" Kalaef argued. He was the only one standing up and he was pacing slowly, irritation clearly etched on his face. "We have travelled together many months now Faergaus, you and I. You must see she is a threat, always going it alone the way she does. Who is she to order us around anyway? I'm a proud knight of Zakarum. I can handle anything the burning hells throw in my path!"

"You shouldn't be proud." Rowan snorted. Kalaef stopped to glare the young warrior. Though not much older than Kalaef, Rowan was far more experienced in battle. "It was a priest of 'your' order that brought this mess upon us. The Zakarum are a virus, spreading out to seize all in their path and corruption runs rampant through your order's ranks." Kalaef frowned and bowed his head.

"I know of the corruption you speak of. It is why I left Travincal to journey here. I hoped that this place held clues as to what was happening to my brothers." Kalaef sighed. "The Zakarum faith is my faith and I hold the teachings of Akarat close. I won't let this corruption stand."

"We are getting off topic. We need to be discussing Anra." Faergaus interrupted. "Anra seems to feel that the protection of Sanctuary is her own, sacred mission. I know how she feels as I was raised near Harrogath where our tribes guard mount Arreat. She has proven her deepest concern is for the safety of Sanctuary and its people. She is a true martyr, placing the needs of the entire world before her own. She will continue to combat this evil with or without us. I for one choose to help her. If we are truly dealing with demonic forces, then it will take the strongest of warriors to put an end to them."

"That raises another concern, and one that I feel no one here wishes to address." Haroutyoun inhaled deeply before continuing. "All of us here are young; I believe even Rowan and Faergaus have barely entered their 20th years. I myself have never truly been tested against evil. Neither has Khepri and aside from human battles, the three of you do not seem any more experienced than her or I. Not that we aren't skilled, for it is our devotion to our arts that have allowed us to survive. Let's be realistic, though, and address the underlying problem I feel we all seem reluctant to admit." Everyone was listening to him, as he had indeed voiced the very thing none of them would ever have admitted to.

"Anra is, though I agree she doesn't look it, far more experienced than us. Not just in battle, but she has knowledge that none of us possess. I look at her and see far more than a vizjerei." No one interrupted him, so he continued on. "Vizjerei are not typically trained in the art of swordsmanship. Anra possesses expert skills in that area alone. Years' worth of honing her ability would be required to wield a sword the way she does. Not to mention her skills in magic and her martial prowess."

"Look I haven't known any of you all that long, but I have to admit something about her seems off. It's like she's out of her time." Rowan was scratching his head thoughtfully. "She doesn't seem to want to get close to anyone. I teased her a bit and her defenses went up immediately. I personally wouldn't trust anyone who acts that way and is hiding so many secrets. But, I also realize she may be the only person capable of dealing with the evil that came out of Tristram. So if you'll accept it, I shall offer my aid as well." Khepri finally looked up and silenced them with a glance.

"I never knew the world was so big." Khepri cut in. "Not in size, but in culture and diversity. We study the peoples of Sanctuary. We study the places and customs, but they never seemed real. Until coming here I was woefully ignorant of the world outside my sanctum. Sanctuary is beautiful and so full of life and wonder and hidden power." She stood, emphasizing her point.

"Anra is stubborn, abrasive, and unfriendly. She keeps us at arm's length and treats us like inferiors. Honestly, I hate people like her." Khepri pointed in the direction of her tent, her eyes focused on Kalaef who was directly in front of her. "People like that don't just decide to be heroes. We were all brought here by the tragedy that befell Tristram in order to save people. Anra isn't just here to fight, she feels personally responsible for the tragedy that took place; a tragedy that she could hardly have predicted happening and had no control over."

"Is she a martyr?" Khepri continued. "The facts say yes, but like I said people like her aren't selfless. People like that don't care about the suffering of others. Except, I saw the concern in her eyes, and the way she watched over us in battle. She has protected many of us. She bares guilt at the growing evil in Sanctuary, of which she speaks so zealously. I can't fathom the kind of devotion it takes to put the entire world before your own health and happiness. I can safely say I was not nor am I prepared to make the same choice. Whoever she truly is, she must be someone very courageous to sacrifice herself so wholly."

"Khepri is right. Anra seems much attuned to our world and Faergaus is right to assume that if we part ways with her she would continue on her journey. We should stand beside her and help her defend this world. Not for her sake, but that of Sanctuary. That is what necromancers do. We right the balance of the world as the scales must never dip too far to one side. I stand beside her as well." Haroutyoun added. "Kalaef, if you can put aside your differences to work with me, we will welcome your aid."

"I shall fight. I'm no coward and the safety of all the peoples of Sanctuary is why I chose to join as a paladin to begin with. Akarat has guided me here. So here is where I am meant to be." Kalaef glared in Haroutyoun's direction. "That doesn't mean I like you. I'll trust you... for now."

Anra dreamed. Dreams that made her heart swell painfully tight. She moaned lightly as she slept. It was a pitifully sad noise that, had anyone heard been there to hear it, would have made someone want to comfort her.

Anra awoke with a start. She was lying within a linen tent, her side bandaged painfully tight. The sun was high in the sky, penetrating the cloth with vicious intent. She rose slowly from the bed, careful to take shallow breaths. From the pain she was feeling she could tell a few of her ribs were broken.

Something felt off. Though she couldn't place it, she knew there was something wrong with this scene. 'I've been here before,' she thought to herself. Sure enough as that thought shaped the blurred edges of the world around her came into focus.

"Aranoch?" She whispered. A sharp pain pierced her heart as she recognized what she was seeing. "No. Please anything but this."

She knew now she was dreaming. She had relived this moment a thousand times. It was the day she had understood just how alone she was. A tear trickled down her face as something stirred the flaps of the tent. They fell freely when a young man entered, fair faced, broad shouldered, and very tall. His skin was a tawny brown and his hair white as snow. He smiled at her, almond shaped eyes the color of ice looking straight into her own.

"Don't cry Anra." He took her into his arms, pulling her close. Anra buried her head into his shoulder and prayed this moment could last. Even as she inhaled deeply, taking in the musky scent the desert brought, he pushed away slightly. His smile was gone now, and he looked almost demonic in a way.

Anra was frozen. She had dreamed about him a million times, but it had always been the same dream of reliving there last day together before he had died. A mad gleam was in his eye. Anra tried to pull away but couldn't move. Her voice was gone too.

"You killed me, Anra. You left me to die in that temple; left me to suffer for all eternity, alone and in pain without you." His voice was barely a whisper, but it was too much.

"It wasn't my fault. I didn't want you to go." She pleaded with him. He was squeezing her arms painfully tight, though she only felt pain in the one.

"It is your fault. You could have saved me. You could have saved everyone, but they all died and I was left to rot." The world around her melted into darkness as he spoke and Anra collapsed. Her tears had dried but she felt her heart constrict agonizingly. "It is your fault Anra that I'm gone. It was you who had the ability to save Sanctuary, to save me, but you were too weak."

"I'm sorry, Tal Rasha. I'm so sorry." She whispered as the voice continued to lay blame on her, fading into the distance.

Anra nearly cried out as she forced herself to awaken. She was panting, sweat dripping off of her, and she felt tears welling at the corners of her eyes. She willed them away before sitting up. Her arm burned and felt far heavier than normal. She glanced at it and shivered, seeing clearly the scar where it had nearly been severed. She reminded herself to thank Haroutyoun when she next saw him.

She nearly attacked Rowan as he entered the tent. His hands shot up in protest at the sight of her wielding a ball of black flames. Slowly, the flames died out and Anra let her good arm drop.

"I was just checking on you, didn't know you were awake." Rowan said sitting himself down next to the bed. "You were moaning so I went to get you some medicine for the pain." He offered her a vial of red liquid, a potion to restore blood and reduce pain. She accepted it gratefully.

"There was a discussion while you were out." He continued when she did not order him away. "I don't think I've met a group of people as fascinated by one person as those guys are with you. We've all decided to continue travelling with you. Like us or not, you are stuck with us." He frowned when she still did not react.

Anra heard him, but her mind was still focused on the dream she'd had. She had never distorted a memory like that before, even in a dream, and was worried by what it meant. The despair and anguish it had brought her was like a slow suffocation of her mind. Anra was troubled by the way her dream had targeted her most inner demons in that way. It seemed... intentional. She only concentrated on Rowan when he cleared his throat loudly.

"I hardly expected it, but I accept." Anra whispered quietly. Rowan could see she was shaken up. He reached over and brushed her bangs away so he could get a good look at her face.

"You know, you don't have to hold the pain inside." Rowan guessed, accurately enough. "It can consume you if you do."

"What would you know of pain?" She whispered, almost inaudibly. She slowly managed to stand herself up. The sun was rising and she had much to do that day. Rowan sighed and followed, steadying her as they stepped into the early morning air.

"You're awake," Khepri smiled, looking up from the fire pit to get a good look at her. Without her armor on she seemed much more human, but still managed to look incredibly powerful. She was very tall, compared to Khepri. Anra smiled back, though it did not seem as natural as Khepri's own. Somehow, everyone seemed to be getting along. Even Haroutyoun and Kalaef were being friendly. Faergaus was left to guard Deckard Cain until he awoke. The sun managed to pierce the endless cloud cover, bringing light to the camp for the first time in weeks.

"I should make haste to speak with Cain when he awakes. We have much to discuss, he and I." Anra told them as she accepted a plate of food offered to her by Rowan. Kalaef excused himself to take a plate to Faergaus.

"Relax. You suffered a grievous injury. You should rest and recover yourself. Push too hard and you'll just make it worse." Haroutyoun told her. Khepri looked over again. The rune was completely gone now, save a thin scar that outlined it. The bruise wasn't quite as noticeable now either.

"I heal very quickly, but without you I probably would have lost my arm. Thank you, Haroutyoun." Anra offered her first real smile to the Necromancer. It was getting easier for her to be natural around everyone. "Though, I will have to locate a new shirt now."

They laughed at that. It was strange hearing herself laugh so freely again. The nightmare that had plagued her seemed ages ago, though it had only been a few hours since. She felt naked to the world without her sword. When she mentioned this, Rowan walked over and fitted her belt with her sword around her. She was having enough trouble eating with one hand. The weight of it comforted her.

"So, does your sword have a name?" Khepri asked before taking another bite of egg.

"Why do you ask?"

"All the best swords have names. They wouldn't be remembered without names, and yours is very unique." It was true. The blade was forged with rare materials and the blade was as black as the handle. A red gem was set in the hilt as well as on the pommel.

"Chaos-blade. That is what I call it. It has been mine since I first began wielding a weapon. Though most would find it strange, a mage using a bladed weapon, I don't think anyone should be without a good weapon besides magic." Anra grinned. "Perhaps we should teach you swordsmanship."

"A fine idea, if she could handle it." Rowan remarked.

"What does that mean?" Khepri asked affronted.

"I really can't picture you swinging a sword. You're too… petite." Anra added thoughtfully. Even Haroutyoun seemed to agree. Khepri frowned and looked down at herself. It was true though, seeing as how she was almost a head shorter than Anra and Anra wasn't as tall as any of the guys. Khepri wasn't that little. She had plenty of muscle and a very feminine figure. Comparably Anra was extremely masculine. Though lean and shapely, Anra was also very muscular and there didn't seem to be an inch of her that wasn't bulging a little with untold strength. She still managed to look exceptionally female, with large breasts, a slender waist, and powerful thighs. The thin cloth shirt and soft leather pants only accentuated her figure. Khepri herself was just blossoming into adulthood and her body hadn't completely fleshed out yet.

"I could learn how to fight with a blade. I choose not to." Khepri argued. As Anra and Rowan laughed, she glanced at Haroutyoun. He was watching Anra intently, though not enough that Anra would notice. His gaze faltered quickly when Anra turned toward him, eyes alight with laughter.

"So what is the plan, Anra?" He asked, turning their attention back to the real matter at hand. Anra finished her last bit of food before answering.

"I must speak with Deckard. As soon as I know what I'll be facing I can rid this land of the evil that plagues it." Anra stood, flexing her sore arm. The bruise was barely visible now. Her healing abilities had sped up as she ate and restored her energy.

"You mean we, don't you?" Rowan frowned. Anra nodded.

"Of course," Anra continued. She felt a small smile tug at her lips and sighed. Having someone there to watch your back was something she had thought she didn't need. It was reassuring to have them there, ready to fight alongside her.

"Deckard is awake. He's asking for Anra." They all turned sharply as Kalaef spoke behind them. "Only Anra."

"That is fine. I'll send for all of you when we're done speaking." Anra stood. Her arm was stiff, but usable. She marched toward the center of camp as her mind filled with unanswered questions. As she approached the fire pit near the camp's center she spotted Faergaus with an older man, hunched at the shoulders and slight of frame. His head was balding on top and his beard was long and white. She smiled warmly at him as she neared.

"Deckard," She said warmly, embracing him with her uninjured arm. Deckard responded in kind, the haunted look in his eyes dimmer now. It seemed that Akara, the sisterhood's high priestess, had healed him during the night. He clung to a wooden walking stick that helped support him in his weakened state. Faergaus retreated back to the others leaving them alone. "I am glad to know you are safe. It has been far too long."

"Anra, we met long ago, only briefly, but I wish I had listened then. If I had believed in my calling from the start things would not have gone so wrong. I am ashamed to bear the title 'Horadrim'." Deckard lowered his head, as a small tear trickled down his face.

Anra felt her heart constrict. Deckard had been a young lad when he met her, barely out of adolescence. He had stumbled upon her outside of Tristram proper, napping by an old well. The memory was dear, but back then Deckard had believed in demons and angels. During his life he let go of those beliefs until finally embracing his destiny as a Horadrim a few years ago.

"This tragedy is no one's fault but my own. I should not have left when things were so dire." Anra exhaled deeply. "I was called away to fight, but it was nothing more than a trap. A way to keep my attention from Sanctuary and I fell for it. I must know everything that happened in Tristram, but you need not tell it twice. I have some companions that must hear this also. Then we can set off to destroy this evil."

"Of course, Anra." Deckard bowed. He held Anra in high regard, though he knew little about her. "I must ask one more thing. You know what I am Deckard, but these people do not," Anra's glare was unwavering as she spoke, "and that is how it shall remain till I say otherwise."

"But, Anra, these people surely deserve the truth." Deckard placed a hand on her arm. He was eyeing her with a scrutiny that made Anra shift unconsciously, but she didn't back down.

"You will keep my secret." Anra's tone was final as she turned and retreated into the distance. She told everyone to meet her at the camp center so they could convene with Deckard before entering her tent to fetch a fresh shirt. Khepri entered behind her.

"Did you need something Khepri?"

"Just offering my assistance. I thought I could help you with your armor." Khepri told her, brushing Anra's fumbling fingers and buckled her arm guard into place. Her fingers expertly fastened every lace, buckle, and clasp Anra had. Quicker than Anra could have done herself Khepri had managed to complete the ensemble. "I'm not sure how you manage it on your own."

In fact, had Khepri walked off, it would have been Aros that had assisted Anra, but Anra didn't state this. She thanked Khepri, letting a smile creep onto her face. As they exited Anra was sheathing her sword, as well as two twin sai.

"Those are assassins' daggers, are they not? At least that's what my texts say. Are you a mage slayer?" Khepri asked.

"No, but I studied with the Viz-Jaq'taar for a few years. These daggers were a gift." Anra stated. In reality, Anra had helped establish the 'Order of Mage Slayers' but she was loath to say this to Khepri. The Viz-Jaq'taar had been around for a few centuries at least.

"That's incredible. There isn't much you can't do, is there?"

"I wouldn't say that. I'm bad at plenty of stuff." Anra laughed. "You'll see that."

"You know, you're much nicer when you're smiling. Don't be afraid of us. We are here to help." Khepri told her keeping an even expression. Anra didn't say anything, but nodded affirmatively.

"I know. I've never been that good with people. I always end up getting hurt. It's just easier being alone." Khepri opened her mouth to probe more, but Deckard and the others came into view. She kept silent as they stepped toward them and waited.

All eyes immediately focused on Anra. They were waiting for her to speak. Behind her she felt a slight stirring of energy and knew that Aros was focusing just as intently. The sky was darkening again. Many of the rogues looked tense and afraid. The wind howled, the air was cold despite the season, and all around them darkness seemed to creep up on them. Anra seemed to melt into the grey mist that was shrouding the ground, giving her the appearance of a ghost or spectral being.

"We all know that some months ago, a tragedy befell the town of Tristram. What we don't know is what happened. Deckard can offer us clarity on the matter. Let us listen and learn." Anra said, redirecting their focus to Deckard.

"Let me start this tale with some history. Long ago the Horadrim, my ancestors, hunted the three prime evils who had been banished to our world. They imprisoned them within powerful artifacts known as soulstones in order to contain their demonic essence. Diablo's stone, after he was imprisoned, was hidden deep within the monastery near Tristram at the bottom of the catacombs." Deckard was stopped here by Rowan.

"That's just a bedtime story for children. I don't believe that a group of mages could best the most powerful demons in hell, if they even exist." He was scowling darkly. "You can't seriously believe that the lord of terror was buried underneath Tristram."

"It's not a story. The Horadrim were the greatest heroes of this millennium. What they did was nothing short of legendary." Anra glared at him, her eyes filled with fire and animosity. He almost shrank away from that look, but managed to remain impassive. "You should not insult the worth of their great deeds. Sanctuary would have been doomed without them."

"So says you. You weren't there. You didn't witness it so how are you so certain?" He retaliated. Anra nearly shouted that she had been, but succeeded in quelling her anger enough to answer calmly.

"I believe it. So to me it is fact." Anra replied. "You had better start believing it too if you're going to continue with us. You have no idea what it's like to stand up to a powerful demon lord. It can be your undoing."

"It is true, Rowan. Diablo's soulstone was hidden within the catacombs. His essence, combined with the foul lies of Archbishop Lazarus, drove our beloved King Leoric to madness. Then Lazarus kidnapped the kings youngest and forced him down into the catacombs, allowing Diablo to possess the boy."

"So Diablo is free?" Khepri inhaled sharply. The thought of a prime evil loose in Sanctuary chilled her blood. Deckard shook his head.

"It is even worse than that." He continued. "Aidan, the king's eldest, followed Lazarus into the catacombs. Though I am only guessing from here, this is what I speculate to have happened. This is backed up by my own personal accounts." Everyone was listening intently. "Aidan defeated Diablo. He emerged from the monastery victorious over the lord of terror, though his brother did not survive. We welcomed him into our homes, celebrated his victory, and did our best to erase the dark images from his thoughts."

"Despite our efforts Aidan became withdrawn. He spent endless nights muttering to himself, hidden beneath a black cloak. He grew gaunt and his voice sounded hollow the few times he would speak. I didn't see what should have been so obvious then. Finally one night he left; disappeared into the night. The demons returned after that. They tore Tristram apart and reduced it to rubble and ashes."

"You blame this on the Zakarum?" Kalaef asked, clearly annoyed.

"So the rumors of corruption are true then. It is as we feared." Haroutyoun cut Kalaef off as he turned to shout. "I'm sure not all of your order is thus, but we must be cautious. Deckard has no reason to lie or make up stories."

"What do you think became of Prince Aidan?" Faergaus added. Anra knew what was to come, had guessed at it since the beginning, but she still clenched her fists tightly as Deckard spoke once more.

"I don't know where he went. Only that the prince that valiantly fought to save his family and home was not the same person that emerged from the monastery. I believe that, though he defeated Diablo, something horrific must have occurred within those depths."

"I can guess. It is as I feared when I set out for Tristram." Anra looked at the group, making sure they were all focused on her. "The soulstones are strong, but I don't think they are strong enough to contain the prime evils entirely. Their evil seeps through. Aidan must have made the connection and made a sacrifice to protect his land."

"I think Aidan has the stone, within him, and is trying to contain Diablo within himself." Anra said it slow, letting her theory sink in. "Only, he is losing the battle."

"That's ridiculous. No one in their right mind would do such a thing." Rowan shouted.

"The facts all point toward one very simple conclusion." Deckard jumped to Anra's defense. "Diablo was buried in the monastery, and demons roam our country freely. If he has indeed been freed, and we should assume he has, then figuring out the next course of action he would take is crucial."

"I can already guess it. His brothers are buried in the east. He would want to free them first, before trying to set in motion any plans."

"What makes you a demon expert? You are hiding something!" Kalaef growled.

"But Diablo is heading away from this land. Something must still be here, drawing evil around this area. Why do the demons remain?" Khepri asked. "I think something lingers in the catacombs. We have to do something to protect the people here."

"Every second we delay brings Diablo closer to his goal! The desert is not so very far from here! If he frees his brother there we won't stand a chance!" Anra shouted. "I can't allow Diablo to escape!"

"Perhaps I can assist." A voice called from behind. The high Priestess of the sisterhood approached them. Akara bowed low to them all. "The demon that plagues this land is, in fact, the demoness Andariel."

"That's impossible." Anra whispered. "There are barriers. How could she even have entered our world?"

"If Diablo is free, then our barriers are weakened. For such a powerful demon to manage to enter our world is a bad sign." Haroutyoun gestured to the east.

As the conversation continued, Anra felt her heart grow weary. Now another great evil was in her world. She couldn't defeat them all. She cursed to the heavens, wishing they could know her pain. It had been Andariel's presence that had seeped into her dream, twisting it into something sinister and cruel. Anra wanted to crush the maiden of anguish under her foot. She could scarce think of anything else.

"Akara, we thank you for your insight." Faergaus sighed. Akara nodded and wandered off.

"So for those who don't have a plethora of demon lore in their head who is Andariel?" Rowan asked sarcastically. He had been watching Anra closely and had seen the shift in her demeanor when Andariel had been mentioned.

"Andariel is one of the four lesser demon lords. She is known as the maiden of Anguish. I fear what will happen, knowing she is now loose in our world alongside Diablo." Deckard sighed. Anra turned and started to leave. Rowan stopped her by grasping her shoulder, tightly.

"And where are you going?" Kalaef asked knowing the answer before she spoke it.

"There is no time. Two of the great evils are loosed upon Sanctuary. I will bring Andariel to her knees. She will rue the day she decided to enter this land." Anra's grin became almost demonic itself as she stared into the rising smoke from the smoldering ashes. "It's time these demons burned instead of us."

"We need a plan. If we rush in unprepared she'll slaughter us." Khepri argued. Soon everyone was talking at once. Rowan refused to release Anra, Haroutyoun argued with Faergaus and Kalaef and Khepri tried to desperately defuse the situation, but no one would hear her.

The skies darkened and the wind whipped around in small flurries. The ground was soft underfoot. Khepri felt like she was being absorbed by the earth. She watched as each of her companions grew angrier. Finally she did something quite unexpected.

Anra knew that when a bolt of electricity shot past her face, just missing her ear, she should shut up. Everyone quieted, looking at Khepri. Khepri stood panting. Her palm was glowing, making a connection to the headpiece of her staff. Blue electricity sparked between the staff and her fingertips. The crackling of lightning was the only sound for the moment.

"You have our attention." Faergaus managed to say. Khepri lowered her hand and cleared her throat. She was blushing slightly, but stood her ground.

"Already we are torn apart. We must band together to fight the prime evils. They will show us no mercy. Why should we allow them to tear at us in this way?" Khepri's voice was strong. She held Anra's gaze, as if daring the enraged warrior to challenge her. Anra sneered, but allowed herself to relax. She was getting anxious to move on.

"Andariel is here, now, destroying this land and its people. Her minions kill with wanton abandon and she has corrupted many rogues." Khepri continued, realizing all eyes were on her and they were listening with rapt attention. "Whatever her agenda is we must not allow it to see fruition."

"Her agenda is obviously to slow us down from catching up to her master, Diablo." Anra spat. "It is no matter. We will slay the maiden of anguish and know that Diablo will fear us. Until he is fully awakened he will be weak, easily defeated." Khepri and the others shuddered at the fire in her eyes. Anra was clearly excited by the prospect of a fight with one of the greatest evils hell could throw at them. It was both reassuring and unnerving. Anra forcefully removed Rowan's hand from her arm. He didn't fight it this time.

"We should get moving. Andariel has taken refuge in the monastery. We can make it to the ruins by nightfall if we are not delayed." Anra nodded.

"I could bring us back to town once we reach the monastery, or we can make camp in its dank recesses."

"We will decide once we are there. More important is getting there. Does anyone know how to reach the monastery?" Faergaus inquired. Anra waited, hoping one of their companions could lead instead of her.

"I do. I have travelled their many times during my time in King Leoric's army. I should have no problem getting us there." Rowan stepped forward. He seemed confident enough that Anra decided letting him lead should be no problem. If they were to get lost, guiding them back would be simple enough for her. She remembered the lay of the land from back when the Horadrim first imprisoned Diablo and would not forget anytime soon.

"Then we will make for the monastery with great haste." Kalaef grinned. He was itching to get moving as well. Haroutyoun merely nodded and after a few moments they were heading out the gates once more, Rowan in the lead with Anra close behind and the others following suit.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note - So this is chapter 4. I know it seems like i wrote a ton in a few days but i started this about a month ago. i just now got around to posting. If you've made it this far i hope you're enjoying it. So the link won't paste. Just go to deviant art and look for 'Anra Diablo.' It'll appear. My account name is chibikyo-shinokuroi

Enjoy and leave some awesome feedback (reviews) for me. Constructive criticism welcome. (^_^)

Chapter 4

A layer of low-lying fog surrounded the outskirts of the Monastery. Nothing moved and no noise could be heard in the area. It was an eerie silence that made Khepri's skin crawl. The cawing of a crow broke the silence, startling several of the travelers. They had met with little resistance on the road and as promised Rowan had steered them true. The grim silhouette of the monastery loomed over them just a few yards from where they stood. The doors stood slightly ajar, beckoning them forward like some macabre invite. No one moved for several moments.

"It is late, but either way it shall be dark within the depths of the monastery. We should make camp for the night." Anra gestured toward a small cluster of trees just west of the monastery. Everyone nodded in agreement. No one wanted to speak as they made a fire and settled in for a few hours rest. Anra remained seated upright near the fire.

"Anra you should rest." Haroutyoun said, causing the others to look toward their leader. She smiled softly, but shook her head.

"I am not tired and I must stretch my arm and work the muscles to make sure I don't falter in battle. I will be fine. I have gone far longer stretches without rest." Anra refused any offers of companionship and slowly, they all drifted to sleep. Many lay stretched out on the damp grass. Khepri was curled up with her head on Faergaus' lap seeking warmth from the broad barbarian. Faergaus had propped his axe against a tree and was currently snoring seated upright. His arm rested around Khepri's slim frame protectively.

A shadow danced in the corner of Anra's eye. She arose and silently crept from the clearing, making sure that no one was following her. Though she could no longer see the others, she would be able to sense if anything was out of place. Her sharper ears and nose could detect demons far sooner than most. Aros took shape out of the ground, making the transition from liquid shadow to solid form. His eyes glowed eerily in the darkness. He whispered low so as not to be overheard.

"Andariel is hiding out in the lowest levels of the catacombs. The hardest part is not getting lost. I've left some clues that only you should be able to see." Aros looked extremely on edge. It worried Anra more than anything else could have. "I think she knows you're coming. There are far more demons with her than I anticipated."

"That is troubling, but I'm not too concerned. I owe her for the little game she played." Anra grinned wickedly. Though she hated the delay she was eager to get back at Andariel. During the troubles that were occurring in Tristram, Andariel had attacked an ancient Relic, located deep within the heart of the Pandemonium fortress. The fortress lay in between the high heavens and burning hells, and its ever shifting landscape had been the staging ground of nearly all of the battles in the eternal conflict between angels and demons.

"You never did tell me about your little excursion to pandemonium." Aros groaned. He had been unable to join her and was anxious to know more about the battle.

"I thought Tyrael was asking for my assistance. When I arrived Andariel cornered me and I was trapped within Pandemonium. She left me there in the middle of nowhere, chained to an iron catapult." Anra told him. "It was luck that Tyrael actually found me, but it was too late then to prevent the tragedy here. I know now that Diablo must have already convinced her to help him. She was to keep me distracted while he freed himself from his confines. I am ashamed that I was able to fall for such a farce, but now I can make her pay and this time… I'll be ready."

A rustling behind her had Aros disappearing into the shadows beneath them. Rowan emerged from the brush, looking tired but alert. Anra relaxed, letting her hand fall away from her blade. She acknowledged him with a slight nod.

"I thought I heard something, but I was mistaken." Anra explained. Rowan frowned slightly, but merely nodded and gestured toward camp.

"I thought I heard voices. When I didn't see you I was worried you had gone on without us." Rowan grinned. Anra glared at him, clearly affronted by the accusations.

"If I were to leave on my own, I wouldn't do it with all of you asleep and vulnerable." Anra growled. Her low voice reverberated in his ears, causing his spine to tingle slightly. He imagined that if she were ever truly angry, she could strike fear into the hearts of her enemies with that voice alone. "And if I do leave it will be to protect you and you should be grateful for that."

"You could stand to trust us more. Keeping us in the dark isn't doing us any favors. Coddling us isn't going to keep us safe; it's going to make us weak and useless." Rowan retorted. He stepped forward, causing Anra to stumble back. Her back collided with a rather large trunk of an oak tree. Rowan closed in on her, grasping both of her upper arms firmly.

"I don't know what you're hiding from us, but you do a piss poor job of making yourself seem innocent." Rowan continued. Anra didn't reply; she was too startled to do anything but gape. No one had ever confronted her before like this. "You can keep your secrets, but if it causes one of them, one of us to get hurt, including you, I will be coming after you for answers. We have to trust you because you tell us we do and yet you give us no reasons as to why. I won't fight with someone who won't trust me."

"You have no right to demand anything from me. I may not be forthcoming about myself, but I have good reasons for that." Anra snarled. She had snapped back to herself at his proximity. She tried shoving him away, but he held his ground and her arms tightly.

"I have every right. We are going into battle against one of the strongest demons that exists and it seems you couldn't be happier. That's not normal. You act as if you know everything about demons and Sanctuary, yet you appear to be no older than Khepri, which is far too young to obtain such a wealth of information." Rowan watched her closely, looking for any signs that might reveal more to him, but Anra didn't falter this time. "But the thing that bothers me the most is your attitude. You act like you're the only person that could possibly care about Sanctuary. News flash, we live here too. Sanctuary is all of our homes and I will fight for it as much as you or anyone else will. Don't act like you're the only one who cares."

Anra couldn't form a reply. Rowan released her arms and stalked off, back towards the camp where the others slept on unawares. After a few seconds, Anra followed silently. She cursed to herself as she reclaimed her spot by the fire once more. Rowan settled down on his back, but after a few moments he knew sleep would elude him, so he fetched a whet stone from his belt and set about sharpening his blade. Anra watched, fascinated. Her own sword was forged by the angels and would not dull. If anyone else grasped it, their fingers were likely to burn off. She reached for it subconsciously.

"I am sorry." She said finally, causing Rowan to halt. He waited patiently for her to continue. "I do not know how to interact with people. Most of my life I've been alone. I've never had any family nor any friends or companions. I don't treat people harshly on purpose, I just don't know any other way. I guess I care more for Sanctuary than anything because it gives me purpose and a reason to fight."

"That sounds pretty lonely." Rowan sighed. "I apologize as well. I should not have roughed you up the way I did. I was angry and I'm still trying to grasp the fact that demons are real. It goes against all I've ever known."

"Your handling it very well I think." Anra grinned. The grin faded slowly as a though crossed her mind. Something that should have been very obvious at the time, but given the circumstances Anra hadn't noticed; Rowan had managed to lift her sword. The sword should have burned his hand clean off. So far he had demonstrated no magical training, but that he could handle Chaos Blade was extremely unnerving. Anra glanced furtively in his direction. He had torn the corner off a loaf of bread and was slowly eating it. His eyes meet hers though she tried to look away.

"I'll take the compliment." He added, tossing her a chunk of the bread. She caught it easily. Though she had eaten earlier and was still full, she slowly ate the offered snack. If she ate too infrequently they would start to question her. Her armor was becoming uncomfortable, but she refused to take it off. However, after a few moments she did unhook her pauldrons and sat them on the ground next to her. She gave her shoulders a quick roll, flexing the joints beneath.

"You do know if you think any harder you're going to burst a vein." Rowan laughed. It was then that Anra noticed he was staring at her. Though a slight blush blossomed on her cheeks he didn't turn away. She leaned back against a large tree trunk and tried to focus on something besides his eyes burning on her. A sudden vibration made the tips of her fingers tingle and she knew it was some monstrous creature beneath them causing it.

Sitting there, she started to remember her dream again. It fought its way to the forefront of her mind, struggling to dominate her thoughts. Every raw emotion it had awoken within her threatened to overpower her now. She felt her chest constricting tightly as she pictured the face from her dream so vividly it was as if he was standing in front of her now. She wanted to reach out and touch him. Her heart began to ache in a way she hadn't felt in years.

She glanced over at Rowan, whose face now showed signs of concern. Anra tried to relax, inhaling slowly and deep, to loosen her ever tightening chest, but the world felt like it was closing in on her. Memories of the past cycled through her mind. Every single, painful moment of her life was playing on a loop in front of her eyes, bringing her closer and closer to losing her composure. Soon she wasn't sure what was real. Her entire surroundings had faded. Nothing mattered but her own anguish and sorrow as she watched all of the horrible events of her past. The moment stretched on; though the pain felt fresh and new, as if all these memories had happened at once, it still felt timeless. This would be the rest of her existence. She tried to summon her magic, to break the horrid spell, but her mind was blank of all else. Concentrating was impossible and the words were forgotten. Desperate, Anra drew her sword.

Rowan moved quickly as Anra's leapt up, drawing her sword out. She didn't move any further than that, but Rowan could tell that something was very wrong. He moved to get behind her so that he could disarm her without her knowing. Just as he made a grab for the sword, Anra spun around and pinned him against a tree with her blade at his throat.

Suddenly Anra's shook her head and collapsed to the ground in front of him. Her sword lay just beside her. He made a grab for it but stopped as he looked in Anra's eyes. They were full of raw, painful emotions as to make him pause. She shook her head again, as if trying to shake off something. He wanted to do something before the others woke.

Rowan had nearly given up when a shadow fell over him. Looking up he found that Haroutyoun had arisen, silent as creature of prey, and was now standing over Anra. The glazed look in her eyes remained. He said nothing, only drawing a thin ivory dagger from the folds of his cloak and placing the tip on the back of her skull.

Anra didn't take notice of it. A tear fell from her eye. Inside her mind the only thing that existed was the emotion; the pain and the loss. She couldn't see anything beyond the black void surrounding her. A monstrous presence seemed to weigh her down, but it always remained just in the corner of her eye. As she tried in vain to search for her sword she felt pressure constrict tightly on her, making it difficult to breathe. She gasped for air but nothing filled her lungs. She couldn't stand or cry out. She was completely alone. The faint sound of chilling laughter was all she heard besides the buzz in her ears. As she did she finally began to see that which was previously hidden. She was being manipulated. Andariel had her within her grasp. Anra fought harder; her sword the focal point to bring herself back to the real world. Andariel's spell pushed back. They were evenly matched.

Anra choked collapsing in front of Rowan. Haroutyoun began muttering in a strange language; one Rowan did not understand. A faint glow surrounded Anra. It spread from her chest to engulf her entire body; eyes as red as blood stared unblinking up from Anra's rigid face.

"Haroutyoun, whatever you are doing make it quick." Rowan hissed.

Haroutyoun knelt beside her and made a quick slashing motion with his dagger. Though it clearly struck her, it passed through as if she was made of air. Anra remained still, but she became limper, allowing Rowan to pull her toward him.

"It's the maiden of Anguish. She has laid some spell over Anra. Anra is trapped within her own mind. I've cut off the ties that Andariel made to her, but now Anra must return on her own. I cannot pull her out of the shadows." Haroutyoun set about drawing spell runes into the dirt surrounding Rowan and Anra to block further invasive attempts.

Anra felt the pressure lift. The source of the laughter had dispersed with a terrible shriek of pain. She managed to regain her footing and as her mind cleared she began to understand. "Andariel." Anra growled. The maiden of Anguish had done her work well, but the spell was broken. Grunting from the effort Anra managed to force herself from the shadows.

Anra started as she found herself surrounded on both sides. Haroutyoun looked weary but he smiled at her warmly. Rowan released her then, helping her to her feet and steadying her.

"You had us worried Anra. I could sense Andariel's foul magic, but by the time it awoke me you had already fallen prey to it." Haroutyoun told her. Rowan nodded affirmatively as she looked at him for confirmation.

"I thought you a goner." Rowan added; worry lacing his otherwise dry remark.

"I'm stronger than I seem. Andariel was unwise challenging me, though I will say that without your help Haroutyoun I would have been trapped much longer, and the effort to free myself may have drained me of precious energy. You both have my thanks." Anra looked around. Khepri and the others began to stir. "Let's keep this to ourselves, please?"

They nodded in agreement. Anra replied by going over to put the fire out. With a flick of her wrist the flame was doused with water and all traces of it, including smoke, dissipated. Khepri was the first to rise. She sensed immediately that something was amiss, but a glance from Haroutyoun quelled her desire to question them about it. Kalaef and Faergaus rose shortly after, adjusting their gear while Anra cleared the site of any magical traces of them.

Anra made certain that the taint left behind by Andariel was completely erased. All of them looked on toward the monastery. They all hesitated to step forward, except Anra, knowing that at some point it could also be there last. Anra began a slow steady pace toward the monastery, her head held high in defiance of the evil that lay within. She beckoned them forward with a glance, a wicked grin on her otherwise grim face. She led the way to the monastery's broad entryway. Though light trickled through the thick clouds, nothing but darkness awaited them through those doors. Anra beckoned Khepri and Haroutyoun forward.

"The depths below are dark." She held out her hands and two round globes of soft white light appeared. She gave them a few instructions before handing them off. Khepri stared at hers in awe. Though it glowed brightly it did not impair her vision or blind her in any way. It actually seemed to strengthen her sight and make it sharper. Haroutyoun thanked Anra gratefully.

"It is not easy to make such a masterful globe. You've had a lot of practice with this spell." Haroutyoun held the globe above his left shoulder until it hung there on its own. Khepri tried to copy him, but after a few attempts she gave up. She held it out in front of her; staff gripped tightly in her other hand.

"I would give one to you all, but only Haroutyoun and Khepri have the training to keep them active." Anra told them before summoning one of her own. She didn't even summon it within her palm. It hung directly over her head and slightly behind her. She grinned, knowing her vision at night was nearly perfect without any additional light, but she knew the others would not fare so well. They paired off so that everyone had access to one of the lights.

Rowan walked directly behind Anra, Khepri and Kalaef made up the center, and Faergaus stayed just behind Haroutyoun to the rear. He eyed the necromancer apprehensively but never faltered as slowly they made their way through the monastery. They passed through a gate in the back and found themselves inside the outer levels of the monastery. Ahead, Anra new there was a stairwell leading into the old barracks. Before she could inform anyone of this demons rushed them from either side. Anra pulled Rowan out of the way of a deadly strike. They looked on, seeing what appeared to be a sister of the order charging them with one of their unique swords. Anra didn't hesitate, severing the rogue's head from her shoulders with one strike.

Rowan did hesitate at first until he got a good look at what had attacked them. If it had once been a sister of the sightless eye she was no longer. Her skin had turned pure white and instead of robes, vines twisted up the sides of her mutilated body. The face was no longer human, but bore signs of demon influence. He shivered in revulsion before drawing his own sword. They made quick work of several of the corrupted rogues, forging a path forward. To her left, Anra saw Khepri struggling with an Archer. She had created a barrier of ice but the archer was slowly chipping away at her defenses. She still held the globe of light with one hand.

She nodded to Rowan who had noticed as well. He struck out at the two remaining rogues by them, giving Anra room to dart past and aid Khepri. Kalaef was off to the right of her struggling with a horde of fallen demons. They swarmed him, keeping him from making any progress. She could sense a shaman nearby and cursed under her breath. Just as she reached Khepri one of the archers turned its attention to her. Its arrow hit her with unerring accuracy, striking her just above her collar bone where her armor didn't cover.

Anra didn't falter. She ripped the arrow out and used a gust of wind to send it flying back through the rogue that fired it. She streaked past Khepri, holding her sword in a reverse grip. As she leapt forward she twisted in mid-air and switched her grip on her sword, bringing it around in a sweeping arch that sliced through the necks of two of the rogue archers. The wound from the arrow in her shoulder was already healed as she struck the last one with a bolt of black lightning.

Khepri, now able to go on the offensive, brought forth a torrent of ice that struck down several of the fallen around Kalaef. She could feel herself actually growing more powerful as they routed the remaining horde.

As they fought, Haroutyoun tracked down the shaman in the shadows. Faergaus covered him while he summoned a spear of bone that he sent spiraling through the demon. Faergaus grinned gratefully and Haroutyoun silently thanked Rathma the barbarian was on their side. He was an imposing sight standing in the middle of a pile of demon corpses; covered in blood.

Haroutyoun turned his attention to the rest of the group. They had finished off the last of the demons and Anra was looking over each of them. He saw a small trace of blood on her shirt, but other than that she appeared perfectly clean. He suspected her armor had spells to keep blood and dirt off.

"Let's move. That's just the first of many assaults. We cannot allow them to slow us down." Anra shouted. She gave them no time to answer as she plunged into the darkened stairwell. They followed without hesitation this time. Indeed after the first assault it seemed Anra had decided that nothing was going to make them lose pace. She easily dispatched all enemies that appeared in front of them; whether it was with fire, sword, or even one time where she whispered a few unintelligible words and an entire group of demons fell over clutching their heads. Once down Anra dropped and swept her leg in an arch, like she was tripping some invisible foe. A wave of pure black energy struck them, causing them to scream before disintegrating into a pile of dust.

No one spoke as she led them further into the darkness. Haroutyoun, trusting Anra's skill to keep them safe, had quietly begun whispering instructions to Khepri until finally Khepri could keep her light afloat by her head. She beamed at him in the soft glow. As they journeyed further down the air grew cold and dry.

"We will come upon an inner cloister soon. Past this marks an end to the sisters' territory. We will be in the catacombs after that." Anra finally said. Her voice soothed Khepri's growing anxiety. As they entered an inner courtyard Anra stopped them.

"Take rest and drink. We have travelled for more than a few hours." Everyone seemed shocked by this. It hadn't seemed much time had passed since they had entered the monastery. All of them paused for a moment except Anra who stated she was going to scout ahead and assured them she would shout if she needed assistance. They didn't want her to leave, but neither could they argue against the idea.

Anra passed the door to the next chamber and growled when Aros visualized beside her. His hands were stained with demonic ichor. He had been clearing out several of the threats they would have faced along the way, leaving Anra to deal with only the stragglers.

"You've been fortunate. I cleared out a demon smith on the way up. He had this on him." Aros told her, handing her a smithy hammer. She eyed the delicate details on the handle with a practiced eye.

"It's of Horadric origin. The Horadric Malice to be precise. I heard one of the rogue's in town say she had lost it in the exodus. Keep it. I shall deliver it when this is through." Aros nodded. He pointed toward the next stairwell.

"I cannot make sense of the catacombs below. You will likely meet more enemies on your route to Andariel. I'll leave clues for you but in order to stay ahead I won't be able to come out into the open and fight. You'll be on your own." Aros informed her. Anra contemplated a moment before agreeing. It wasn't as if they had much choice as getting lost in the catacombs could prove fatal.

When she emerged from the shadowed room everyone seemed at ease. No one even seemed to mind Haroutyoun's presence. She approached them with chagrin, knowing that the journey had been easy thus far. She broke the silence with a small, hesitant cough.

"There are catacombs below this point. If any of you are familiar with the history of this place you will know that they are a maze of tunnels that are nearly impossible to navigate. Fortunately for us we can just follow the increase in demonic activity. Still we should be cautious to not get separated. Stay near and stay vigilant."

"We're ready. Let's get going." Rowan replied. They followed her once more, plunging into the darkness that awaited them. She glanced along the expanse of the first antechamber they came to. Unseen by any of the others she glimpsed a crude rune marking along the wall. For her it pulsed with an unnatural green tint. She could make out several more leading through a door to their right. She led them on, confident that the clues Aros had left were matching with the demonic essence she felt permeating around her. It grew stronger with every step.

Khepri was growing anxious. She hadn't really been frightened until this point, but now every twist and turn in this maze had her jumping out of her skin with tension. No one else seemed to be acting strangely. She hoped no one else could sense her uneasiness. The narrow corridors seemed to close in around her as they descended into the second level of the catacombs. So far the few demons they had encountered had been easily defeated by Anra and Rowan at the head of the group.

As they reached the bottom of the second level Khepri felt her apprehension rising. All she could hear was her shallow breaths. Shadows closed in on her, choking her and making her want to cower. She started walking faster. She was sure that something was about to grab her. She was so wrapped up in her own terror that she nearly screamed when she bumped into Anra.

"Khepri, are you alright?" Anra asked as she held Khepri still by her shoulders. Khepri exhaled deeply; unaware she had been holding her breath from shock. Anra smiled at her. It was warmer than any that graced Anra's face thus far. It relaxed Khepri and made the fear dissipate.

"I think I let my mind wander too much."

"Andariel's foul magic is at work here. She's been manipulating our surroundings. If it wasn't for us reaching the second floor I would have thought we were lost." Haroutyoun held his light out toward one of the walls. "I'm glad we have you here Anra."

Anra nodded but the expression on her face turned grim. She could hear the scraping of claws on the stone floors. Her eyes narrowed and focused on the door ahead. No one else seemed to hear it. She saw the symbols at the door ahead that Aros had left. It said, 'make room'. Anra looked to her left and saw another door. Aros had marked it as well. She reached out and quietly opened the door. Peering in, she saw nothing but a few chains in the far corner. It was a large room with ample space.

"Everyone get inside. I hear something straight ahead; something large." She warned ushering them into the chamber. All but Rowan had made it in as the wooden door ahead of them splintered apart with a loud crash. Anra grabbed Rowan by the arm and pulled him down. Large chunks of wood flew through the air, inches above their heads. It would have impaled them had Anra not reacted quickly. She managed to regain her footing and hauled him up, drawing her sword in the process. She had just enough time to push him through the door before being pummeled into the wall by a massive demon. She slumped to the ground in a heap, knocked out by the sheer force of the blow.

No longer interested in her, the demon turned into the next chamber, eager for more blood. Its bloated body was covered in a grotesque blue ichor and it carried a wicked spiked club that was caked in congealed blood. It caught sight of Kalaef, who was currently standing in front of Khepri and its slack jaw turned upward into a hideous caricature of a grin.

Kalaef was the closest to the fiend when it entered the room. When Anra didn't immediately follow it he feared the worst had happened to her. She had taken the little time they had to ensure that he and the others weren't in its path. His eyes blazed with righteous fury as he lunged at the beast. He struck it in the side with his sword, but the blade bounced back having little effect. Kalaef was thrown off balance by the force of his own blow. Haroutyoun, seeing it about to strike, pointed his dagger toward the demon's arm wielding the club and spoke a few words under his breath. A spear of bone burst forth and struck the demon, forcing his blow to veer off, but Kalaef was still clipped on the head by one of the club's points.

Kalaef retreated to where Faergaus stood with Rowan. His arm was still vibrating from impact and blood trickled down his face from his wound. He saw the welt from where Haroutyoun's attack had struck. It had hardly penetrated the thick hide. Khepri, now alone on the other side of the room, summoned a ball of fire and sent it hurtling into the creature's back. It left a massive scorch mark but that only served to anger the fiend. Khepri, unnerved, crept over to stand by Haroutyoun. The harvester advanced on them, backing them toward the far wall and cutting off their escape.

Anra tried to clear the blur in her vision as she wobbled toward the doorway. She grabbed the frame for support and stumbled through, blood streaming down her face. She saw in a daze as the harvester practically absorbed every strike. She tried to distract it, but only succeeded in falling to the floor. The noise startled the harvester and heroes alike. Rowan tried to rush to her side but was blocked by the demon's massive bulk.

"Kalaef! It's weak against holy magic! Your magic!" Anra cried out. "Someone slow it down!"

"Rowan, Faergaus keep it busy awhile." Kalaef instructed and then he knelt down to begin a prayer. Rowan snorted derisively but he flanked the demon, as Faergaus charged at it head on. The barbarian ambushed the demon with a frenzy of attacks. Whenever the harvester tried to strike back, Rowan was there to block it. Meanwhile, Khepri got behind it her staff a flurry of motion. She struck it in the back with an icy mist, nearly freezing it in place. Haroutyoun also swept up from behind and with a few short jabs placed a curse of weakness upon it, making its muscles weak. They both retreated to pull Anra out of the way, who was slowly recovering.

Kalaef finished the prayer. As he stood back up he was surrounded by a golden aura. His sword was also glowing with holy light. The others saw the same aura circling around their feet. Emboldened, Faergaus and Rowan both managed to strike one of its arms, severing them clean off. Kalaef charged it down and sliced it fully in half from head to feet.

It collapsed in a heap; before they had a chance to recover, slimy eel-like creatures burst forth from its stomach. They made straight for Kalaef, but Anra was there in a flash. She struck each one with a ball of dark energy, disintegrating the foul creatures before they could strike. She hadn't wiped the blood from her face, but no more seemed to gushing down from her head wound.

"Kalaef you're hurt; let me heal that for you." Haroutyoun said quietly, holding his dagger out toward the paladin. Kalaef flinched but allowed the necromancer to tend his wounds. Anra accepted the cloth Faergaus handed her to wipe up the blood, but refused to let Haroutyoun do the same.

"It's not much. I was worse a moment ago, but I already said I heal very fast." Anra told them. "You did very well. Remember that some demons have thick skin and tough resistance to certain types of attack. You'll have to start remembering what works best against what."

"Do you think that was our welcome?" Faergaus asked. Anra nodded.

"I'm sure it only gets tougher from here. How many levels do we have of this?" Rowan added his face sweaty from effort.

"If memory serves there are four levels to the catacombs."

"Memory? You've been here before?" Kalaef asked. Khepri and the others once again turned to Anra.

"I read about these catacombs in a tome of Horadric origin a long time ago." Anra told them, already turning toward the doorway. "Of course I've never been here. Nobody has for hundreds of years."

"Let's get going shall we. We have a demonness to greet." Rowan said, gesturing for Anra to lead on. Anra was grateful for his suggestion as no one seemed to want to argue with him. They followed her out of the chamber and into the waiting darkness.


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. - As of this chapter I have one review. Thank you so much for it I managed to get this chapter done in three days thanks to you. To all future reviews you have my thanks as well. As always I hope you enjoy. ^_^

Chapter 5

"You'd think we'd eventually see an end to these foul creatures!" Faergaus shouted as he hacked down another fallen. Anra nodded grimly, darting in and out of a small cluster of Rogues. She was barely visible to the others, but the rogues fell one by one.

"I think we made a wrong turn. We've been on this level far longer than the others." Haroutyoun told them, thrusting his dagger at a fallen Shaman desperately raising the dead in an attempt to block Haroutyoun's attack. The Shaman screeched as it was hit with a bone spear. Haroutyoun then turned and placed a curse on the group of archers Kalaef and Rowan were facing, making them slow; as if they were running through water.

Khepri had surrounded a group with a wall of flames and was picking them of quickly with lightning strikes. She had been steadily growing more confident in her abilities. Rowan quickly pulled Kalaef out of the way of a swinging club. Kalaef's aura was still encircling them which allowed Rowan to quickly bring down the advancing Harvester. Still it seemed that for as many as they brought down more would take their place. Anra kept most from advancing, but the few that managed to slip past were brought down by Rowan as he made his way over to her.

Anra showed no signs of tiring despite her earlier injury. She danced in and out of the advancing horde, making short work of the demons that surrounded her. Rowan joined in hacking and slashing in chorus with her own movements. Faergaus watched the two work, but more spilled out of the doorway ahead. Finally he grunted, charged forward and inhaled deeply.

The shout that resounded around them deafened demons and humans alike. They all flinched and the demons staggered back before scattering like insects, running back to the door in frenzy. Grinning, Anra gathered dark flames into her hands. She made the flames flare out in an arch, burning everything in front of her. Sweat and grime covered the heroes as they gathered near the door. No one relaxed, knowing that at any time they might regroup and come back at them. Anra studied the door. Aros' message was clear. They had gotten turned around from the fighting. To the left was another door that bore a new mark and Anra knew it was the one they really needed.

"This is insane. By the time we reach Andariel we will be too weak to face her." Kalaef growled. His sword still shined brightly with holy magic.

"We can recover a moment. The door over there is where we are going. I agree with Haroutyoun that I've gotten us turned around." Anra told them pointing over to the only door still intact.

"Faergaus that was amazing. What did you do?" Khepri asked in awe of him. The size of the barbarian and fierceness of his voice had been an astonishing sight.

"In the wilderness in our home lands we have many fierce predators. We've learned to imbue our voices with energy to achieve certain effects. That one is the first we all learned. It causes our enemies to scatter in fear." Faergaus explained. Kalaef nodded.

"It was effective. I didn't think we'd see an end to them this time." Rowan finally allowed his muscles to loosen a little. He had begun quivering from being so tense. Anra gave them a curt nod.

"We shouldn't linger. They may already be recovering from the effects of Faergaus' howl. Let's move forward before we are surrounded again." Anra approached the door and opened it slowly, peering into the darkness ahead. Even her sharp vision could barely see the edges of the room. It went on for many yards before finally ending, a stair case much like those before was just visible along the far wall. She grinned.

"Is it safe to continue?" Khepri asked apprehensively. She watched Anra intently as she advanced into the room. They all followed one by one with Faergaus bringing up the rear. He shut the door quickly, afraid that the hordes may come back upon them if it was left open. Anra stopped them from going any further. The lights held by her, Haroutyoun, and Khepri seemed much less effective here. She pulled out a vial of red liquid from her pouch and passed it to Kalaef.

"All of you drink from it. It will restore your strength and accelerate your healing. Please be cautious from here on. We are very near Andariel." Anra told them. She watched as everyone took a swig of the viscous fluid. She could feel their strength returning. She saw a shifting in the shadows behind them. Aros was waiting for them. She knew he would stay hidden until the last moment, but hoped that the battle would be swift and that his presence would be unnecessary.

"Before we go let me refresh the aura around us." Kalaef told them, dropping once again to one knee. He quickly reapplied his spell to himself and his comrades.

"We should strategize before rushing into battle with a powerful demon." Rowan said sarcastically, bringing the emboldened group back to reality. The shift in attitude was immediate.

"Well Anra, you seem to be our expert on demons. What would you do?" Haroutyoun turned to her. Anra seemed caught off guard by the abrupt question, but she thought it through a moment. She knew Andariel was not the most subtle strategist of the seven but she wasn't a great evil for no reason.

"I think she's gathering all the demons left back to her. When we find her we are going to be facing a much larger force than just the Maiden of Anguish." Anra analyzed the situation and the abilities of the group. "Thus, based on that, we can assume that simply reaching Andariel will be tricky, considering she could stand back while we are hacking at the hordes around her and pick us off."

"So we split up." Khepri said. She seemed to be thinking along the same lines as Anra, because Anra nodded encouragingly.

"Faergaus, Kalaef, and Rowan will follow me into the room first." Anra informed them. "I'm going to cut a line straight for Andariel. You three stem the tide of demons around us so that Haroutyoun and Khepri have room to back me up." The three of them didn't seem thrilled by the idea, but they nodded tersely in agreement. "Haroutyoun and Khepri, we need you to stay together and back us up with your magic. Concentrate the majority of your spells on Andariel so we can keep her distracted."

"What if we get overwhelmed?" Kalaef asked her.

"I can always break away from her and join the fight alongside you."

"And if we have an opening to attack her directly?" Rowan added sarcastically. "Should we just leave it to you?"

"Take any opportunity you have, but try not to get anyone else killed." Faergaus told him. He winked at Anra who, despite the dark, was clearly blushing. She sheathed her blade and put her hands out in front of her. A soft warm sensation enveloped them as she spoke quietly. It faded quickly, but they all felt calmer then.

"What did you do?" Haroutyoun asked. Anra smiled at them.

"Andariel is the maiden of Anguish. She will use every advantage she can get. It's a spell to calm the mind." Anra told them. "I just modified it slightly to act as a shield. You shouldn't fall prey to her tricks now. Once we are inside with her you mustn't falter. Everything we've faced up till now, consider it practice. Andariel will be much more difficult."

"Then let's get into formation." Rowan said stepping forward to stand beside Anra. He noticed she seemed to radiate with energy; her skin practically glowing in the dark.

"Time to go kick some demon ass," Faergaus grinned, pounding one arm against his chest. The descent to the fourth level of the catacombs was quick. No resistance presented itself. They entered first a small corridor which led into a slighter larger antechamber. Anra quickly dispatched the few demons inside faster than anyone else could react. Her superb night vision had allowed her to see them before the light had revealed their presence. To the right of them was a large ornate door, richly decorated and covered in blood and ichor. Anra faced it with quiet aplomb. The evil permeating the air was weighing down on her.

Anra turned quickly and opened a portal to the sisterhood. It glowed with soft blue light, giving the heroes courage. They understood. If things got too dire, Anra wanted them to leave. No one intended to do so, but having that option made some of their anxiety lift.

The others all bore grim expressions. They knew that this was it. Beyond here was the evil plaguing both the sisterhood and the surrounding area of Khanduras. Anra held her sword aloft and spoke softly. Her voice carried over the others, soothing them even as the door creaked open. Anra glanced back; her eyes glowing red and her mouth twisted into a wicked grin.

Khepri watched the door open. Time slowed to almost a halt as the door inched apart. The darkness within stole her breath as she waited. She barely heard Anra's battle cry as she dashed into the darkness. She and the others hesitated, only for a heartbeat, before charging in behind her. The room exploded as Anra cast her light up high and split it into hundreds of dazzling lights, momentarily blinding the demons ahead.

Andariel was nowhere in sight. Hordes of fallen soldiers and corrupted rogues fell in around them. Anra, flanked by Rowan and Kalaef, furiously slashed at the surmounting horde. Behind them, Faergaus let out a fierce howl, temporarily scattering the demons and leaped clean over Anra's head to cleave one of the archers in two. He expertly dismembered several more, his bulk clearing the path ahead.

Khepri and Haroutyoun skirted the edges. Khepri used fire to burn several of the fallen that blocked their paths while Haroutyoun dispatched a cluster of shamans that were raising the dead ones. One of the rogues broke off from where Rowan had engaged them and charged at the pair. Haroutyoun dodged the rogue's sword and impaled her with his dagger. She shrieked in pain before disintegrating to ash. Khepri thanked him silently.

Anra darted forward, already fed up with the sheer number of demons. She could see Aros picking a few of them off from the shadows unobserved by the others and sighed. He couldn't resist a blood bath like this. She sheathed her sword and withdrew two slender daggers, each one had a foot long blade with two smaller curved blades on either side. They were known as Viz Sai'agon, sai for short. She used them along with her own martial prowess to dash in and out of enemy range. Her body was in non-stop motion. She stabbed one rogue with a dagger while she flipped around and using her legs snapped the neck of another rogue. Momentum carried her forward as she used her entire body to eliminate the opposition. A clear path was visible to the others now. Once she had reached a safe distance she leapt into the air, higher than humanly possible and flipped over twice before impacting the ground with a resounding crash.

The resulting shockwave, infused with her own power, sliced through all the demons in the surrounding radius of her. She focused her energies to protect the others from the lethal blow. Any demon that wasn't piled in a bloody heap on the floor scattered away from them. They regrouped in the shadows of the room and prepared to charge them down again when something moved in front of them. A high-pitched laugh, one that chilled them to the bone, echoed from the depths of the chambers. Footsteps broke the resulting silence; the steps of something very large.

Anra backed off a few steps and returned the daggers into their respective sheaths. Her hand rested on the hilt of her sword. A shape formed from within the shadowy depths of the hall. It was the shape of a large and very naked woman. Andariel towered over Anra, well over three times Anra's height. Her skin was dark flesh toned. Her eyes glowed red as she purveyed her pray with a smile. She had goat like lower legs covered in red scales but instead of hooves her feet formed three large claws. Her lower arms were covered in the same scales with her hands extending out into three vicious claws each. She had ample curves and huge female bosom that was completely bare save two nipple plates with chains attached that curved upward and fused with a wiry metal chest guard; which really served as just decoration. Her lower area was covered just as little.

Four large appendages sprouted from her back each sporting a bone spike protrusion on the end. Her red hair defied gravity by sticking straight toward the sky. She stood with one hip cocked, one long claw pointed straight at Anra. She spoke then; her voice was like thousands of tiny needles piercing their ears.

"**You dare stand before me, the great Andariel!" **She laughed again. Her voice radiated with sheer power that had the others nearly on their knees. It pained them just to listen. Khepri flinched visibly, her ears much more sensitive to the high pitched sound. Anra didn't move. She stared Andariel straight in the eyes.

**"You are a bold one! I'm going to have so much fun breaking you!" **Andariel shuddered with anticipation. The movement was strangely sexual in appearance. **"Making you relive all of your most painful moments! You have a lot of them, Anra! And when you are nothing but an empty shell, too pitiful and broken to even beg for death I'll drag your damned corpse to my master, Diablo!" **She licked her lips excitedly. Everyone in the room was too repulsed by her to realize that she had addressed Anra almost like they knew each other. Anra didn't budge. She continued to stare into the demon maiden's eyes. It was enough to unnerve even Andariel, who shifted slightly but otherwise appeared unfazed. **"But not before I destroy your friends and allow my lovely new maidens to devour their flesh!"**

The first attack came not from Andariel or Anra, but Khepri. Though Andariel had kept her frozen with her voice, Khepri had gathered her power to the front of her staff. When she saw the opportunity, she used it to form a massive ball of ice. It struck Andariel full in the stomach, freezing her solid. It only lasted a moment, but it was enough for Anra to close the distance between herself and the demon lord. When the ice broke Anra was already leaping up toward Andariel. She embedded her sword deep into Andariel's shoulder. The demon had unfrozen just soon enough to avoid a fatal blow. Andariel howled with rage.

The demon hordes swarmed them again. At the sound of their master's pain they flooded the area and forced their way into the throngs of battle. Andariel grasped at the sword embedded in her chest. It burned the sinew around it, causing her to writhe in agony. After a moment, she managed to grasp the hilt and despite the pain, pull it out of her body and sent it soaring back toward its owner. Anra twisted around, catching the sword by the hilt before it sailed past her and sliced down two of the rogues charging her. She faced Andariel down, sword in hand, and charged her again before Andariel could make a second move.

Khepri silently thanked Anra for keeping the hulking demon busy. She was bringing down demon after demon back to back with Kalaef. Faergaus was to her right engaged with a harvester and a group of Rogues. In front of them Haroutyoun was helping Rowan forge a path to the great demon. They seemed to move fluidly together. Their attacks completely synchronized. In record time they had reduced the remaining demons to a third of their number.

Khepri spun to her right, striking down an archer with her lightning before it could shoot Kalaef. Kalaef darted forward, slicing open a shaman and causing the rest of his minions to flee. Khepri saw them run and created a streaming inferno that caught them before they got away. The constant spurt of fire burned all demons between her and the tips of the flame. She turned slowly and walked forward burning her way toward the front of the fight.

She then suddenly, the fight was over. The rest of the demons collapsed in a heap of sinew and bone. Andariel had destroyed her remaining minions and absorbed their energy to heal her. Renewed she turned to Anra, her expression unreadable. Anra felt it; a sharp jab of pain in her chest. She tried quickly to block Andariel out, but the demoness had used her momentary lapse and latched on to Anra's mind. Anra felt the throb of emotional pain that had taken hold of her the previous night. She fought to force it back down, but Andariel's piercing laugh echoed through the corridor. Suddenly, it wasn't just Anra, but everyone had staggered back. They had all been struck with Andariel's spell.

Khepri tried to shake free, but memories were forcing their way to the forefront of her mind. She saw her parents' faces; her father, his face filled with pride, and her mother, whose smile could not hide the tears spilling from her eyes. She felt the loss as if it was fresh, and, amplified by Andariel's foul magic, made her heart ache to the point where she collapsed to the ground.

One by one, Andariel's spell brought her foes to their knees. All except Haroutyoun, who was managing to keep his pain at bay, and Anra, who was stubbornly fighting to keep her feet. Unlike the others, Anra was being forced to relive every painful memory she had. Andariel had forced them all up at once, causing them to interlace and overlap so that Anra's reality was completely blurred. Haroutyoun tried to cast a curse on Andariel, but she struck him with one of her mandibles before he could finish the utterance. He felt air rush from his lungs and gasped for breath. His vision blurred, but he managed to regain his footing. However, he only had enough time to leap away before Andariel could strike him again.

Anra tried to fight off the memories. She was trapped again. The mental and emotional pain was unbearable. She had to force herself to remain still. Otherwise she was liable to strike herself down to escape the torrent of pain and misery. Anra tried to focus on something that would bring her back to reality. She felt a presence near her. One that was familiar and incredibly real. She grasped at that presence and with great effort managed to pull herself out of the swirling vortex of memories. Though she had been pulling her mind, she physically stumbled forward as well. She felt Aros' presence lurking in her own shadow and realized he must have been the one she had felt.

Thanking him quietly she snuck past the hulking demoness and ran over to where the others had collapsed. All of them had a glazed look over their eyes. She risked a quick glance at Haroutyoun, but he seemed to be faring well. She caught his eye and nodded, letting him know that she would be assisting him soon. He drew Andariel further away from the others while Anra approached Khepri. She leaned forward, whispered a few quiet words into her ears, and gently pulled her upright.

Khepri felt a familiar aura encircling her. She thought she heard a faint whisper in her ear and felt a slow pull at her arm. When she opened her eyes, Anra stood in front of her, smiling warmly. It took Khepri a moment to realize it wasn't in her head. Her surroundings slowly became those of the catacombs once again. Startled Khepri pulled against Anra's grasp and nearly tripped over Kalaef. Anra managed to keep a firm hold on Khepri's arm, preventing Khepri from falling. She placed a hand over her mouth to silence her.

Andariel was growing impatient that Haroutyoun was managing to keep his distance. He had been slowly drawing in energy for a spell, hoping to catch her off her guard. When he saw Anra move he exhaled deeply and concentrated harder on his spell. Anra, having awoken Khepri, felt the energy he was drawing in and could tell what he was attempting to do. She dashed away from a startled Khepri and brought her sword up in front of her.

"Andariel! Turn and face me you wretched bitch! I'm your true opponent!" Anra shouted. Andariel shrieked as a torrent of shadows cascaded over her from Anra's outstretched arm. It almost felt like liquid fire coursing over her body. Anra refused to let up the assault until Haroutyoun was in position behind her. He quickly drew a spell circle with his dagger on the stone floor and then raised the dagger over his head. Words from a long dead language spilled from his lips as he formed the spell he had been preparing.

Anra battered the great demon back toward Haroutyoun. When she could no longer hold onto her attack she leapt at her, sword drawn, and forced her further away from the others. Andariel howled with rage as she tried to swat Anra away. One of her claws tore through Anra's armor and cut through her side but Anra didn't let up the assault. Finally, Haroutyoun's spell took hold. Andariel froze, terror seeping into her being. She tried to shake off the sensation, but it felt as if Diablo himself held her in his terrible gaze. She couldn't move an inch.

Anra darted over to Haroutyoun, spotting along the way that the area around Andariel was littered with corpses. She pulled out an ivory dagger, much like Haroutyoun's, from seemingly nowhere and concentrated on the pile of shredded demons. They began to explode around the demon lord, causing her to falter. As quickly as she drew it, the dagger was gone again. When she reached Haroutyoun, he looked both shocked and confused. He hadn't seen her dagger, but he recognized the attack as one taught to priests of his order.

"Let's go." She whispered. Anra pulled Haroutyoun back toward the others where Khepri had managed to awaken Kalaef. Faergaus and Rowan were slowly coming back as well. The damage done to Andariel had broken her hold over them. Khepri watched as the demon lord slowly regained her footing.

"What is the plan here? She's too much for us." Khepri asked.

"I can barely stand being in her presence. It's overwhelming. I feel like I'm going to go mad." Faergaus added, hoisting his axe onto his shoulder.

"We need to end this quickly." Anra watched as Andariel shook off the effects of Haroutyoun's curse. She had some extensive wounds from the explosion, but it didn't appear to be impeding her. She howled with rage and charged at the group, scattering them. Anra darted behind a pillar. She ran one hand over the length of her blade. It glowed with an ominous black shadow. Stepping out she saw that Andariel had managed to grab hold of Khepri. The sorceress struggled to get free. Her staff clattered uselessly to the ground. Grinning triumphantly, Andariel turned toward Anra.

No one moved as Anra slowly advanced on Andariel. Her eyes had gone completely red, and where they used to be white, they were now as black as her sword. She moved swiftly, despite only walking and stopped just feet from where the maiden of anguish stood.

"That isn't yours Andariel. Drop her!" Anra barked, thrusting her sword toward the great demon. Andariel snickered, although she was unnerved by the changes Anra had undergone. Dark shadows swirled around Anra's body, making her shift in and out of visibility. The only constant was her glowing red eyes. Anra smirked, clearly enjoying making the maiden of anguish squirm. Andariel tightened her grasp on Khepri, making her gasp for air that wouldn't quite fill her lungs.

Kalaef and Rowan started forward, but Haroutyoun stopped them with a gesture. He shook his head slightly.

"Don't." They heard Faergaus whisper. He too seemed to understand that this was something different. Anra was revealing her true power to them and he sensed this wasn't even a fraction of her capabilities. They could all feel how truly underpowered they were in comparison, and with that came new understanding. She must have been holding back so that they could grow stronger. She looked at them and her smirk softened. She blinked once, focusing her gaze to the pillar not far to Andariel's right side.

Haroutyoun caught the subtle cue. He pulled on Faergaus' arm and pointed. The others followed his direction with their eyes.

"She wants us to topple it. I think she's going to rescue Khepri while we have her distracted." Haroutyoun whispered. "It's already damaged. If we all strike it at once it may topple."

"I got this." Faergaus replied quietly. He turned his axe to its blunt side and planted his feet. As he swung, a battle cry burst forth out of him loud enough as to make the very ground shutter. Andariel lost her footing and stumbled to the side. The pillar shook and with one more incredible swing, Faergaus was able to bring it down. It fell toward the towering demon, who shrieked with rage.

Anra leapt into the air, weightless as she reached Andariel's that had Khepri ensnared and brought her sword down upon it. She cleanly severed two of the claws, but her sword passed through Khepri doing no harm. She managed pull Khepri loose as she passed and she practically floated to the ground, Khepri in her arms. She handed Khepri to Rowan as soon as she landed.

Andariel screamed in agony and rage as she regained her footing. Anra sheathed her sword and put her hands together to create a small ball of swirling black shadows. Her arms burst into black flames which further encircled the vortex. She held it with one arm and charged Andariel down once more. With one final leap she took the orb and punched Andariel with it straight in her chest. Her flaming arm disappeared inside the maiden of Anguish and blood burst forth from the wound. Andariel grabbed at Anra in vain, but Anra was already bounding away.

Andariel collapsed to her knees. Anra nodded and they all rushed her. Khepri struck first with a massive fire bolt. Haroutyoun followed, sending his teeth of Trag'Oul to shred the demon's hide. One after the other, Kalaef and Rowan stabbed her, each burrowing his blade into either side of her chest. Faergaus leapt above them and bashed her on the head with the blunt part of his axe. They all backed away before she could strike back.

Anra approached the maiden of Anguish. Her long, slow footsteps echoed in the silence. She drew her sword once more, and pointed her finger at Andariel.

"Remember this, Andariel. Today we, mortals of Sanctuary, have bested the Maiden of Anguish! Go back to the abyss of hell and rot!" Anra's voice commanded with a strength that even Faergaus couldn't conjure. She thrust her sword into Andariel's forehead. The demon cried out. Her voice pierced their ears like thousands of tiny needles. They felt pressure greater than any yet as she let out her death scream. Then, with no other sound, Andariel vanished into smoke. Anra collapsed onto the ground. The effort of holding her sword had taken a toll on her. Her arm was weak. She just managed to sheath it before she collapsed.

Rowan sheathed his own sword and ran over to pick her up. She hadn't fainted, but Andariel's foul essence had weakened her. He helped her stand, taking care to be as gentle as possible. Haroutyoun waited patiently while Kalaef fussed about bandaging his bleeding forehead, and Faergaus carried Khepri like a bride, whose arm was bent awkwardly to the side.

Slowly, they made their way out of the great chamber and through the portal Anra had left open for them. Sunlight pierced the receding darkness for the first time in months. After spending nearly a day in the pitch black of the catacombs it blinded them. Anra pulled away from Rowan, now able to stand on her own, but she nodded to let him know she was grateful. No one spoke. So much was running through their minds, but they remained quiet as they marched toward the center of camp.

Akara was near the camp center, speaking quietly with Deckard. She spotted them first from between two tents and ushered a few of the sisters over to help the wounded. With a gentle hand she first set about tending to Haroutyoun's concussion.

"Khepri's arm is dislocated." Faergaus finally said. Khepri cried out as he set her down on the soft grass. Anra dropped down beside her to inspect it. She had a grave look in her eyes that made Khepri nervous.

"Kalaef, find me a bit of some sort for her to bite down on. Faergaus, you and Rowan hold her still." Anra ripped off Khepri's sleeve and part of her shirt, despite Khepri's protest, in order to have better access. "I can set the shoulder, but if she moves I could do more harm than good."

"Have you done this before?" Khepri asked nervously. Anra nodded as Kalaef offered up a small piece of a tree branch wrapped in a thick cloth. He positioned it in her mouth before joining Faergaus and Rowan in holding her steady. Anra placed her hands on Khepri's arm; one on the bicep and the other grasping her wrist. Before Khepri could react Anra wrenched her arm forward, twisting as she did. Khepri screamed, though it was muffled by the bit as her arm snapped into place with a loud crack.

Anra brushed the tears from Khepri's eyes while Kalaef and Faergaus consoled her. Haroutyoun and Akara rushed over to help ease the pain. Rowan retreated, and watched as Anra went over and let her head fall onto Cain's shoulder. He wanted to reach out and shake her back to reality, but the image of her surrounded by shadows made him keep his distance. He was convinced now. Whatever Anra was, she wasn't human and he was determined to wrest the answers from her.

The sun grew brighter and brighter as they sat. They sat around the fire pit in icy silence. Anra could understand why. Facing any of the seven great evils was a daunting task and not one for the faint hearted. That they had all made it back without going mad was a testament to their strength and will.

"Thank you." She said softly, making all heads turn to her. Rowan snorted derisively.

"It's us who should thank you though isn't it. You basically defeated her single-handedly. When were you going to tell us you were holding back?!" He shouted suddenly. "What was the point?!"

"I held back so that you guys would be ready to face her. If I had defeated every foe you wouldn't be standing here right now to yell at me!" Her eyes blazed brightly. She jumped to her feet in defense. "I needed your help. Facing Andariel on my own may have been the death of me. At least I'm able to see my own weaknesses. Diablo I could face. Fear is not my enemy."

"She was horrible. I could hear her inside my head. She made me relive so many horrible things." Khepri shuddered. Everyone seemed to share that sentiment. Rowan tried to glare at her, but memories of his own experience made it fall short of being intimidating.

"Rowan let's just be glad she was with us." Kalaef replied. "I'm even glad Haroutyoun was there. He was the only one who didn't succumb to her." Kalaef stood and grasped Anra's hands in his own. "You saved us and if you say that we helped you then I'm sure we did. I'm going to continue following you until Diablo has been defeated and his foul plans stopped. Then, if you could, I would ask that you join me in purging my order of its foul corruption."

"I feel that we will be forced that way during our travels, Kalaef, but I promise to journey with you toward that purpose, when this task is over." Anra replied, bowing her head to him.

"I'm following Anra as well. I'm drawn to this. We all were and whatever 'this' is, it isn't over." Khepri said smiling at Anra. "I plan to grow even stronger so that I can stand at your side as an equal."

"A worthy goal, Khepri." Anra looked finally toward Cain, who had remained quiet to let them recover from the long battle. "Diablo is heading east, toward the desert. Now that the path east is open to us we should head for Lut Gholein."

"She's right. Diablo clearly wishes to free his brothers, imprisoned by my ancestors so long ago. I've studied the texts left to me by Jered Cain. I believe I can be of further assistance during your travels." Deckard told them. He joined Anra at the head of the circle.

"You are more than welcome Deckard. Just stay out of trouble." Anra replied. She turned towards the others. "We will talk more of this in the morning. We all, including myself, need time to recover. We shall meet here at dawn and depart for the east." They agreed to depart the next morning, having already lost precious hours of travel time. Faergaus and Kalaef departed quietly with Cain, to look for a caravan heading east.

Anra departed to collect her sparse travel gear at the edge of town. She was hoping to get a few moments to speak with Aros before resting. She had hidden it well, but Andariel, like during their encounter in Pandemonium, had managed to batter her down mentally. She was still shaking from the effects of Andariel's power.

"You don't need them you know. You do have me." Aros walked up behind her and began unhooking her armor. Within a few moments they had removed all her armor but the boots and belt. She packed it up in a small chest that on the inside was much larger. From it, she withdrew a knee length red robe that she pulled on. It was made of a silky material. The robe hung open; with sleeves that nearly covered her fingers. She also pulled from the chest an amulet of silver etched with druid-like knots. She ran her fingers over it, reveling in comfort it provided her.

"I always have you Aros, but eventually there may come a day when we aren't here. We can't win every battle. I don't presume to think of myself as immortal." Anra replied. "And although I may have you here to protect me, this is my path to walk. I realized that I'm tired of walking it alone."

"You haven't been alone."

"And I'm grateful to you, every day. I would have surely gone mad without you here with me. I'll never fathom why you chose to follow me, but as far as demons go your about the best one I've encountered and your far better than most people." Anra told him. "But I've been avoiding contact with others for too long. I've forgotten how to live with people. Constantly moving around and studying, but never getting too close. It's taken a toll on me."

Aros didn't know what to say. He followed her into her tent so they wouldn't be seen if anyone approached. Once inside, Anra leaned against him. It wasn't much, but to Aros it showed just how much she trusted him. After a few minutes Anra had fallen completely asleep. Aros shook his head before lying her down on her bedding. He sat beside her while she slept, keeping careful watch over her.

"Lut Gholein. You hate going there. This is going to be the toughest part for you." Aros whispered. "I'm here, Anra. Always remember that."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

The next morning came quickly for the weary heroes. They met in the center of camp, stifling yawns and massaging stiff muscles. One thing they were all grateful for was that the air no longer weighed heavily with Andariel's foul presence. The sisters reported less demonic creatures roaming the outer walls. Khepri packed her things solemnly. She had just arrived a few days ago and already fate called her away, towards the desert of Aranoch. She breathed the clean air deeply, reveling in the fact that she had helped to make this region safe. The sisters were already sharing their adventures with all the refugees. Wherever she looked people were staring at them in wonder.

Faergaus saw Khepri blush when a group of women came up to her and thanked her, asking to shake the hand of their savior. They proceeded to do the same with the rest of them, even Haroutyoun, before wishing them all luck. He grinned at Khepri and walked over to help her with their tent.

"You've become a legend to these people. Our names will be written in history now. Bet you didn't expect that when you set out, eh?" Faergaus chuckled as he carefully folded the tent up and shoved it in his pack. Khepri shook her head, but smiled up to him.

"I'm just glad to have helped, but I never expected that I would have done so much." Khepri replied. Deckard Cain approached them quickly.

"I managed to convince one of the stranded merchants we spoke with yesterday to depart with us today. He will meet us at the gate. His name is Warriv." Deckard told them. Kalaef, Rowan, and Haroutyoun listened as they finished assembling their gear. "He has requested that, in exchange for his buying and transporting additional rations for us, you protect him and his caravan until he arrives safely in Lut Gholein."

"We would be honored to do that for him." The statement came from someone standing behind them. They all turned towards the source, clearly ready to attack. It took several minutes for them to realize who it was.

"Anra?" Haroutyoun finally asked, staring at their fearless leader. She was carrying a chest and her armor was completely removed, except her boots and her belt. Her sword was still slung at her hip and she was wearing a short version of a Turinash; a red robe worn by Vizjerei mages. Without the armor she looked almost human; at first glance. However, with her too perfect features and blazing red eyes, even the absence of the armor did little to quell the otherworldly qualities she possessed. They eyed the chest quizzically.

"What's with the strange looks? I'm not going to wear heavy armor in the middle of a desert." Anra sat the chest down. "It's imbued to have more space on the inside. Many Horadric artifacts possess the same qualities." Though they continued to stare, Anra was already making her way to Deckard.

"Are you ready to go? It will be an arduous journey. One your body may not be ready to handle." Anra asked quietly.

"I will go with you. Warriv has offered a seat to me at the head of the wagon with him. I should have no trouble." Deckard replied. "We should make haste. Diablo has a lead of many days. We will not be able to travel swiftly, given the size of our party." Anra nodded in agreement.

"Let us depart before we lose much of today's light." Kalaef leaned down and picked up Anra's chest, clearly missing her flinch as he did so. He carried it, as well as his own pack off toward the entrance. Deckard and the rest followed eagerly.

Rowan hung back, bringing up the rear with Anra. He was studying her with renewed interest. He had been soaking in her appearance at every available opportunity. He couldn't seem to stop staring. She was curvy and muscular; feminine yet strong. Her eyes almost seemed to glow at all times, and her raven hair and creamy skin contrasted nicely. He didn't realize though, until he saw her impale Andariel in the head without even the slightest hesitation, just how attractive he really found her. More than her physical appearance, which he admitted was very pleasing, he was drawn to the inner strength and unyielding power.

When she turned to him, he made no attempt to hide that he had been watching her. Seeing the blush just grazing her cheeks made him smirk with triumph. For someone who was so strong and so powerful it was clear that she did not know how to handle men. Anra held his gaze a few moments before turning away.

"Why do you do that?" She asked quietly, hoping the others were too engaged in their own conversation to overhear.

"Do what?"

"Why do you stare at me? You're not very subtle. I have noticed and I don't particularly enjoy being watched constantly." Anra's hand rested on the hilt of her sword. Rowan couldn't tell if it was an unconscious habit or a warning for him to back off. He chose to assume the former and forged ahead, his smirk growing wider as he did.

"You intrigue me." He stated. "I usually keep an eye on things that intrigue me. Plus it helps that you're extremely pretty." He added as an afterthought, making her blush deeper and turn away in a huff.

"Well keep your eyes to yourself." Anra growled, careful to keep her voice down. "I'm not interested." She felt something stir beside her and had just enough time to turn back as Rowan tripped over some non-existent object. He hit his face hard on the dirt path they were travelling on. Anra stifled a giggle, but leaned over and offered him a hand. Khepri had noticed too and put her hand up over her mouth to keep from alerting the others.

Rowan accepted her hand begrudgingly and brushed the dirt from his leather jerkin. He glanced back, but could see nothing that would have tripped him up. Beside her, Aros chuckled quietly beside Anra's ear. Though no one could see him, it was still a risky maneuver. She hissed at him to leave which he obliged, though he was smirking as he did. They quickly caught back up to the group. At the pace they were going they would reach the edges of the desert sometime tomorrow. Anra shook with anticipation at the thought of catching up to Diablo. She was eager to put the lord of terror in his place. No one got away with attacking her realm. Rowan saw the subtle shift in Anra, but he chose to ignore it. They marched on in silence.

Weeks passed. Anra grew more and more distant as they traveled through the harsh deserts of Aranoch. A small oasis had provided them a nice reprieve, but other than that it had been nothing but sand. The nights were spent recovering from the nightmares that plagued all of them. After many days they managed to get Deckard to open up to them as well. He was still plagued with memories from his harsh imprisonment, and only seemed to want to whisper quietly with Anra; until now.

Night fell swiftly, but they managed to cover ample ground before stopping. Feeling restless, Anra pulled her cloak on and went out into the night to check their surroundings. As she left, the others settled down over a fire. Warriv had purchased an abundance of rations to get them through the journey to Lut Gholein in exchange for their protection. As Deckard and Khepri set about preparing stew, Warriv regaled them with tales of his adventures. He had been everywhere from Westmarch to Caldeum and Kurast. Everyone listened with rapt attention. After dinner was ready, Deckard began talking to them of Diablo.

"Al'Diabolos, or Diablo as he is known, is the lord of terror and one of the three prime evils of the burning hells. Diablo played a role in the events of the Sin Wars nearly 3000 years ago and has been the most prominent influence on our world since. When the lesser evils rose up against him and his brothers and exiled them to our world, Diablo was the last to be captured by the Horadrim. It is widely known that he is, perhaps, the most dangerous of all the evils." Deckard made a point to emphasis that last statement.

"Do you really think Diablo will try to free his brothers? I can't imagine demons having much affection for one another." Khepri replied. She didn't meet his eyes, but remained focused on the fire. The flames stirred and flared, as if in a delicate dance.

"As it is said, 'Destruction begets Terror as Terror begets Hate as Hate begets Destruction'. (1) The three prime evils feed off one another. It is a cycle the same as that of good and evil itself." Haroutyoun peered out into the darkness. His keen eyes could see far beyond what the others could. The darkness no longer felt heavy. Birds filled the air with their harmonious music and other wildlife flitteed about on the edges of their camp. It was calming.

"What we should focus on right now is how to beat Diablo to his goal. If he is indeed setting out to free Baal, we should try to overtake him." Faergaus was seated next to Haroutyoun. He seemed much more at ease around Haroutyoun than before.

"No one knows where the Horadrim buried Baal. It seems unlikely we will discover the location before Diablo." Kalaef admonished. "Unless our resident expert knows something we don't, as is typical."

"I take it you mean Anra." Deckard sighed. "I know it must be hard for all of you to trust her, but I've met Anra before. Her ideals are not to be scoffed at. She is probably our best chance at this point and I know she won't betray us. I have faith in her." Deckard stroked his long beard thoughtfully. "As for the tomb of Tal Rasha, my ancestor left hints as to how to find its whereabouts. The problem will be deciphering it from the six false tombs."

"Not to mention unlocking the entrance to his burial chamber." Anra added, appearing from the shadows. She had made no sound as she approached. Though her voice was steady, there was a look in her eyes that made the others shiver. "We can discuss this upon reaching Lut Gholein. For now let's enjoy the relative peace." She added, silencing further discussion for a few moments before Rowan piped up.

"Why shouldn't we discuss it? Peace isn't going to protect us from the lords of hell, as history has proven again and again." Rowan met her glare with one of his own. She almost laughed at the challenge.

"I'm sorry Anra, but Rowan has a point." Kalaef pointed out. "The longer we wait the less prepared we will be."

Anra seemed torn. The look in her eye as she stared at Rowan was murderous. Her hand shook with barely concealed fury. 'Because talking about the person I used to love would break my heart all over again,' her mind screamed. Slowly she relaxed her shoulders. She lowered her eyes to the ground so that they couldn't see the raw emotions hidden within.

"Because you'll become like me," she whispered. "You'll wind up broken and alone with no one but yourself to keep you company. Being a "hero" means sacrificing everything you love." Anra walked away, leaving them once more to their thoughts.

"That one has been through some hard times." Warriv commented. "I can't blame her. From what I've heard around camp and other places, she just roams around the countryside looking for trouble."

"You mean you've heard of her before all this." Khepri asked surprised. Warriv nodded.

"Course it took me awhile to realize it, but as a merchant you pick up a lot of interesting tidbits during your travels; whispers here and there." Warriv paused, gathering his thoughts before proceeding. "I've heard plenty of stories. Just takes a good listener to connect the dots. Course some of them couldn't be her. She'd have been a babe or less when some of them are rumored to have happened, but I've heard of a lone warrior that comes along when demons appear. The description matches her pretty well."

"Hmph. Sounds like she's just looking for attention." Rowan grumbled. He glared at the spot she had just occupied. It irritated him that she always seemed to think she was right. It also irritated him that his mind was always thinking about her. If left to wander he would drown in his thoughts of her. The mystery was so intriguing, yet the secrecy was making him edgy. It didn't help that his physical attraction was getting in the way of rational thinking.

'I need to some time to myself.' He sighed. Khepri got up and settled down next to him. She was studying him curiously. The others one by one had excused themselves leaving him alone with the sorceress.

"Can I help you?" He finally asked. She was smiling slightly. He wondered why he didn't respond the same to her. Khepri was very pretty. Her thick, red hair was pulled into a half tail and the rest was left to fall free. She was extremely pretty, but he didn't seem attracted to her at all. He sighed in defeat, left to brood over his conflicting feelings for Anra.

"You like her don't you?" Khepri finally asked. "You like her, but you don't want to. That's why you're always attacking her."

"I'm not admitting to that." Rowan growled. His eyes softened right after and he shook his head. "You're pretty sharp aren't you?"

"I am. It's okay. I want to know what she's hiding too." Khepri spoke softly. Her smile now reflected her mischievous intent. "I can see why you like her."

"I'm glad one of us can." His gaze met Anra's as she once again approached them. She ignored both of them as they shifted away from each other slightly. She seemed a million miles away. She opened her mouth to speak, paused, and shut it again. She grumbled and walked away.

"I wonder if she heard us." Khepri giggled. Rowan couldn't tell, but he saw her take up a quiet vigil at the edge of their camp and wondered just what she had heard, and why she was being so uptight.

The days dragged on as they endured the sweltering heat of the deserts. Only Anra, Khepri, and Haroutyoun seemed to bear the heat without struggle. Anra was leading the group now, following the directions of Warriv. They were making good time and had not encountered any resistance. Soon they could see a gleam of Lut Gholein just on the horizon. Anra ignored the constricting emotions within her as they journeyed closer to their destination. She said little, choosing to remain a silent leader as they traveled.

The others talked amiably to each other, ignoring their silent companion as they ventured on. Khepri was used to warmer climates, having lived in a tropical climate her whole life just like Haroutyoun, but Faergaus, Kalaef, and Rowan were all starting to drag. Khepri kept them supplied with plenty of water, but it never seemed to be enough. The desert was an unbearable landscape for the westerners.

"So Rowan," Khepri started, hoping to distract him from the increasing temperature. "You were from Tristram weren't you? You got pretty defensive when speaking to Kalaef before."

"Originally yes. I joined Leoric's army when I was 18, before the king went mad. When he sent us out to be slaughtered by Westmarch and I lost my entire unit I fled the army and became a freelance mercenary. Spent a few months doing that when news of Tristram reached me; I admit I was ashamed of myself. I was… close to Aidan. I tried to reason with him about his father's madness, but he couldn't bring himself to betray his own flesh and blood. I'm glad Lachdannan could. I should have been there to help Aidan. Instead I forsook our friendship and got to live with the guilt."

"I'm sure Aidan forgives you." Khepri replied. "Why did you not mention this before, when Deckard spoke of what happened? Surely it must be painful for you."

"I didn't want to believe my friend had become a demon." Rowan smiled. "I'm going to make sure his soul is at peace."

"I wonder what sort of place Lut Gholein is."

"You'll find out soon. Look there." Haroutyoun pointed. Khepri followed his finger to where Lut Gholein now shimmered in its full glory. The city was enormous: bigger than any Khepri had passed through getting to Tristram. It was about a day's worth of travel away from them, but the sun was sinking lower into the sky. It would be sunset soon.

"We should arrive by tomorrow." Faergaus sat down beside Kalaef in the cool desert sand as the sun sank lower. They had paused on top of a large dune that looked down upon the city. Neither of them said a word as they drank in the beauty around them. The temperature dropped drastically at night so they still had to create a fire to warm them. The others gathered around it, drinking in the warmth it provided. Anra sat apart from them. She hadn't slept for days, though few of them had noticed. She kept a silent vigil over the camp site.

Haroutyoun excused himself and walked over to sit beside Anra. Her eyes were cast down at the ground. She glanced at him quickly as he made himself comfortable. His face was kept meticulously shaved so there was only a small patch of hair on his chin. It started under his lip in a thin line and flare out to cover the butt of his chin. The rest of his face was flawless; no doubt the work of some spell.

"You seem very out of sorts, Anra. Everyone is worried." Haroutyoun spoke finally. Anra saw the concern etched across his face.

"I'm fine." She lied. Her voice sounded somewhat hollow. Haroutyoun spread his hands out in front of him. He was staring at the lines on his palms; what he meant by it she couldn't say. They were slender hands with smooth skin stretched over them. Definitely not the hands of a battle hardened warrior. It made Anra look down at her own, but all she could see was the blood caked on them from her past and she shuddered.

"I'm not an innocent bystander in all this. I realize that. My hands are stained with the blood of demons and have resurrected many dead souls. I am not pure, but I know that my actions are directed by the great Dragon and that my deeds help to protect the balance." Haroutyoun smiled at Anra. "You defended me at the Cairn stones. I don't think you understand just how much I appreciate that. Thank you."

"You're welcome Haroutyoun."

"So when are you going to tell the others about your demon friend?" Haroutyoun asked. Anra's eyes narrowed, but her mind was reeling, wondering what he would do now that he knew. She was so caught off guard she nearly missed the next thing he said. "Or that you're a Nephalem."

Anra caught his gaze and fell silent. She could hear laughter coming from behind her; the others hadn't heard them. She glared at Haroutyoun, weighing her options before choosing to speak. She had known that of everyone, he was the one most likely to spot Aros, but how had he known she was a Nephalem. The look in his eyes showed how serious he was, despite the small smile tugging at his lips.

"How did you find out?"

"My family has served in the cult for generations. My ancestor always kept a meticulous record of his life and he had several journals about this one girl that he had taken under his wing." Haroutyoun smiled. "You remember Kalan I assume."

"He is your ancestor?" Anra started. As she looked closer she could see the resemblance. It was subtle, but it was there. "He did tell me he vowed to keep his blood line alive in honor of his brother. What do they say about me?"

"I don't know. I only found the last one. There wasn't much about you except a brief description, which matches you perfectly, but I managed to figure out about the demon on my own." Haroutyoun's gaze hardened. Anra could feel Aros bracing himself in the shadows nearby.

"Aros is completely under my control. He agreed to enter a contract with me and I will honor it, as he has during these many years." She focused her crimson eyes on Haroutyoun's own. "I think you can understand why I've kept quiet about myself. I expect you to do the same, lest you need to be shown how loyal Aros is, Haroutyoun."

"I will until it becomes impossible to do otherwise." Haroutyoun replied. "I'm glad we have you with us, Anra. I can't imagine facing what is to come without you, knowing what I know. If you need to talk about anything, please just tell me; I'll listen."

"I just… have some bad memories here. I'm fine." Anra stated. Aros waited patiently for him to leave before appearing beside Anra. His face was scowling in the direction of the Rathmian.

"I despise those vile priests. He'd better hold his tongue, lest I rip it from his mouth and feed it…"

"Enough, Aros." Anra growled. "We knew it was only a matter of time."

"Fine." Aros grumbled. He materialized till he was almost solid. "And how are you holding up? I cannot fathom that you would be happy hunting down the location of Tal Rasha's tomb."

"I'm… not really fine." Anra sighed. She leaned on him and watched the night pass by. Soon the sounds of the others quieted and one by one they fell to sleep. She could hear the light, or in Faergaus's case, heavy, snoring of her companions. She kept watch on the endless expanse of sand, focusing her energy to glean some idea of where Diablo was. She should have caught wind of his foul presence by now, but couldn't find any traces. The wind blew lightly, chilling her skin. She welcomed the feeling of it cooling her. At dawn Aros vanished, leaving Anra feeling alone and extremely on edge.

They arrived at the edge of town midday and, after a few brief questions, were allowed access to the city. They were extremely surprised when they were greeted at the gate by none other than the prince himself.

"Greetings honored travelers. I am Jerhyn, Lord of Lut Gholein, and I bid you welcome to my fair port-city. I'm glad to know that once again caravans are free to travel through the Western Pass." Jerhyn bowed respectfully. Anra had led them in to the gates. She held her irritation at being halted in check as Jerhyn continued.

"For some time now, we have been under siege by an evil power that I cannot identify. Strange... It all began when a Dark Wanderer came this way, looking for the Tomb of Tal Rasha. No one knows exactly where Tal Rasha, Keeper of Baal, is entombed, but it is certain to be far out in the desert. Now, my people whisper tales of the dead rising from their tombs and horrible creatures lurking amongst the moonlit dunes. Even I have witnessed things which I cannot explain. I've ordered the port closed and all trade ships moored until I am sure that my city is safe"

"We are in pursuit of this wanderer, prince Jerhyn. Any information you have would be extremely helpful." Anra replied. Deckard nodded in agreement.

"This wanderer is none other than Diablo himself. We must know everything." Deckard added. The look on Jehryn's face was grave as Deckard quickly explained what had transpired in Tristram and with the sisterhood. The others waited patiently, adding in important details here and there.

"I'm impressed. Defeating one of the great evils must have been a daunting challenge. I'll sleep safer knowing you are here." Jerhyn bowed to them again. "You'll find an inn on the other end of town. It is run by a woman named Atma. I'll confer with you Deckard on the events that have transpired regarding the wanderer shortly. For now, I must return to the palace. I apologize, but I can't invite you in. Things are... rather a mess right now." He retreated into the streets, leaving the group to find their own way. The streets were crowded with people as they neared the town center. Warriv had broken away to set up with the other merchants.

Anra led the group; her arm looped with Deckard's to prevent losing him in the throng of people. It was nearly impossible to stay completely together, but Anra was tall enough and dressed ornately enough to be spotted at a distance. Faergaus pulled Khepri in close and cleared a path for the rest as they trudged through the city.

They delved further and further into the heart of Lut Gholein. Anra veered off the main street, heading toward a large building near the other edge of town. They regrouped just inside the door. They were greeted by a middle-aged woman in simple finery, whose friendly smile did not quite reach her eyes.

"You'll forgive me if I seem upset. I've suffered a loss recently, but that's not your problem.

It's a relief to see some proper warriors come through here. My name is Atma. I run the tavern here in Lut Gholein. I was sent word from Jerhyn that you would be arriving. I am having rooms prepared for you." Atma bowed courteously.

Anra bowed. "We are grateful to you. I am sorry for your loss." Atma smiled again, but something must have caught her eye, distracting her for a moment. Anra's eyes narrowed as she followed Atma's eyes.

"I… thank you." Atma called over a young server, who bowed politely to the group. "She will show you to your rooms; if you'll excuse me." The others followed the server gratefully, but Anra stayed back, listening to Atma as she thanked a young woman who had just entered.

The woman was adorned with a simple leather breastplate and shorts that exposed her thighs. She wore guards on her forearms and shins and carried a finely crafted bow and a quiver full of arrows. Her blonde hair was tied back and a simple leather band wrapped around her head. The noise of the room prevented her from catching more than fractured sentences, but as she slinked away Anra had a pretty fair idea of what they were discussing. She glanced back long enough to see Atma hug the young woman.

'So there was something loose in the sewers and that amazon killed it.' Anra nearly missed her room as she thought quietly to herself. She entered, smiling at Khepri as she did, and began unpacking her armor from her chest. Khepri watched curiously, but said nothing. 'I have a feeling that won't be the last I see of that Amazon.'

Amazons had a distinct style of armor and lived in a society where only women became warriors. It had been easy for Anra to determine her origins. So many of Sanctuary's finest were gathering to combat this threat and it made Anra proud for the first time in a long time that she had decided to stay in Sanctuary.

"You seem awfully depressed lately, Anra." Khepri spoke up as she settled down onto her own bed. The room was small and sparsely decorated, but the beds were comfortable and they had a small wash room attached. The boys had the two rooms across from them. An elegant mirror hung across the room in between the two beds. Anra could see her reflection for the first time in several months, and she noticed that the stress was taking its toll. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and her hair had become wild and tangled from constant neglect. Her skin was still pale, but also seemed ashen.

"I know Khepri. Thank you for being worried, but I promise I'm fine. I just… have a lot of painful memories here." Anra replied, looking away from her reflection. "So I've wanted to ask; why did you decide to travel to Tristram? Surely there were more advanced members of your order that could have made the journey."

The sun was beginning to sink into the sky. There would be no more adventuring that day, leaving plenty of time for them to discuss what came next. However after weeks of travel, all everyone wanted was to wash off the grime and rest. Anra couldn't blame them, but she was anxious to begin hunting Diablo. She knew what would be required to locate the true tomb of Tal Rasha, but she would allow Deckard to be the one to explain. As she pondered her options, Khepri tried her best to answer the question.

"Many of my sisters did set out to discover what was occurring in Tristram. Most did not return and the ones who did could tell us nothing of use." Khepri sighed, remembering all the sisters she had lost. "Then one night, I dreamed of a coming darkness. It blanketed the world and we all simply ceased to exist. Something made me think that it was more than just a dream, and I felt a strange compulsion to travel west; to Tristram."

"I'm surprised you were allowed to leave."

"My sisters were against it, but I felt so strongly about it that they gave me leave." Khepri watched as Anra gathered together washing items from her chest and a change of clothes. She carefully placed everything into a large sack and winked at Khepri.

"Then I should thank them for it. You've been a great help, and you'll only grow stronger." Anra smiled. "I may not have a lot of good memories here, but I know about a fantastic bath house just north of us we can visit. Get your things ready, I'll inform the boys."

Khepri nodded, grateful to hear that they could get clean. She fished around in her own belongings for her extra outfit. Anra left the sack so that Khepri could place her stuff within and went across the hall to knock on the door of one of the boys' rooms. A very disgruntled looking Rowan answered and Anra could only barely keep her face from flushing a brilliant red.

Rowan had stripped out of his armor and was now clad only in his under shirt and the soft leather pants he wore tucked into his boots. Anra didn't realize just how little the armor hid from view. Rowan was solidly built with a lean figure and defined muscles. He glared down at Anra as she fumbled to regain a steady voice. It had been a long time since she had felt any attraction to another person and she was thrown off guard when it hit her so suddenly.

"Khepri and I are going to visit the local bath house. I was going to see if any of you wanted to accompany us. I know my way there as I have visited it before." Anra explained quickly, not really meeting Rowan's eye. He raised an eyebrow at this and glanced back at Kalaef and Haroutyoun, who had decided to settle their differences via Kalaef yelling at him angrily while Haroutyoun ignored him to sort out his various potions and poisons.

"I'm game. I'll see if they want to go. Faergaus just told us that Deckard is sleeping and he was going to wet his pallet at the bar." Rowan replied.

Anra glanced past him as Kalaef began yelling louder because he was being ignored. She nearly chuckled, but the murderous look in Rowan's eyes made her stifle it. Anra gave him a look of pity as she told him to bring Khepri down to meet her downstairs when they were ready.

She went back down into the tavern area and searched until she found Faergaus laughing jovially with some of the locals. For a barbarian, Faergaus seemed very down to earth and friendly. Only in battle did his natural ferocity show. Anra waited until the laughter died down before approaching.

"Faergaus we're heading off to the bath house in a moment. You're welcome to tag along." Anra accepted a drink from him gratefully as she explained it. He nodded.

"Of course. It would be nice to get the sand out from… some less fortunate places." Anra laughed as he blushed. "You know you're much prettier when you smile. I don't know what haunts you so badly, but try not to let it overwhelm you. You're the strongest person I've ever met, but even the strongest can use a shoulder to lean on."

Anra smiled at him. "Thank you Faergaus." The others gathered around her a moment later. Anra finished off her drink and led them through the city toward a large building just a few streets up. It took up a large plot of land and smoke billowed from the chimneys. "They hire magicians who can manage simple spells."

The building was enormous on the outside, but the inside was even bigger. Steam filtered down the halls making nearly everything damp. Young men and women dressed in blue tunics rushed back and forth performing their duties. The interior was richly decorated and very open. After a talk with one of the attendants they were led to a private indoor bath room. Anra paid the attendant a few coins before joining Khepri in the changing area to the right. They were provided with special towels that wouldn't get wet.

As Anra stripped out of her clothes Khepri gasped. Her body was covered in scars. They were focused predominantly on her back, but several also splayed out across her arms and legs. Anra sighed when she heard Khepri's reaction. They rinsed themselves off and quickly put on their towels. She turned and smiled at Khepri.

"I'm not perfect. As you know I tend to get hurt, a lot. Unfortunately not all my wounds heal flawlessly." Anra told her. Khepri tried not to stare.

"There's just so many."

"All well-earned victories I can assure you." Anra replied leading her out into the pool. The water was steaming hot, just perfect to soothe their aching muscles. Luckily they were the first ones out of the changing rooms. Khepri was immediately aware of how exposed she was. She retreated into the water quickly so that only her head bobbed on the surface.

Anra prepared to enter when their male companions stumbled out of their changing room. Anra watched as Kalaef and Rowan tripped over each other and fell over becoming a mass of tangled limbs. Haroutyoun was being guarded by Faergaus, clearly having been the intended target of the initial strike. Anra was glad for the steam as she watched them regain their feet and march toward the water. Anra turned away, feeling her face flush slightly and joined Khepri. The water washed over her and immediately loosened the knots of tension and stiffness.

They relaxed a long time before the discussion began. Where better to discuss battle strategies? The sky grew dark as they let their troubles wash away.

"So, where do we start?" Kalaef asked suddenly. A moment of confusion passed over the group before Anra answered.

"Deckard and I discussed the details. I should have spoken of this earlier, but I'm afraid my mind was… elsewhere." Anra began. "There was only one key created to open the antechamber of Tal Rasha's tomb; a Horadric staff that was broken into two pieces and hidden away in the deserts surrounding Lut Gholein. Each piece is well protected and some distance away from the other."

"So we'll have to split up to find the staff pieces if we want to locate them quickly." Rowan replied. This didn't inspire them very much.

"There is another piece to the puzzle as well. A Horadric cube must be located in order to assemble the staff." Anra watched as they collectively sighed. "Most of the cubes are hidden away. Fortunately Deckard knows the location of one just outside Lut Gholein." Anra replied. "Once we have those we can work on figuring out the location of the true tomb of Tal Rasha."

"Three different pieces in three locations," Khepri said quietly. "The Horadrim didn't make this easy."

"Why have a key at all?" Kalaef grumbled. "It's not like Tal Rasha was going to be able to leave."

Anra shot Kalaef a dirty look as everyone mumbled in agreement. The staff had been integral to their sealing spell, one that even the strongest of demons should have been unable to penetrate, but necessary for them to cast such a powerful spell. Anra had sacrificed that staff, a gift from Tal Rasha himself, to ensure that the seal would never break. She had placed many of the enchantment's herself, but the Horadrim had erased all traces of the locations from their own minds and left the only clues inside Jered Cain's journal.

"I'm sure the key serves a greater purpose." Haroutyoun replied. "Powerful spells require focal points. The real question is how we will divide our forces."

"I can go by myself for the cube." Anra suggested immediately. Everyone turned on her and glared. Startled, she back up a few feet and waited for the onslaught.

"You certainly will not! I don't care how strong you are, you are a magnet for trouble! Those scars speak for themselves!" Khepri shouted, then immediately clapped a hand over her mouth. Anra's own glare was enough to make Khepri choke and sputter in fear.

"What scars?" Faergaus asked curiously. Furious and embarrassed, Anra stood up and allowed her towel to fall just enough to show the scars crisscrossing along her back and arms.

Rowan jumped up and sloshed over to her as they stared. When she felt his hands on her back she nearly jumped out of her skin. Anra tried to pull her towel back up, but Rowan refused to allow her to do so. He traced the largest of the scars, a cluster near her right shoulder and she shuddered. The nerves there were extra sensitive. She glanced back and was mortified at the look of disgust on his face.

"It looks like someone carved your back open, several times." Rowan shouted angrily. Now everyone was gathered closer, except Khepri who was shooting looks of regret in Anra's direction. "Who in the world did this?"

"There just scar's; collected over time. No one carved me open I can assure you." Anra replied coldly, yanking the towel up finally despite the resistance. She turned to face them, still angry at their staring. Rowan's eyes traced the scars on her arms with his eyes. "You don't need to make me feel so horrible about it."

"Anra, Rowan has a point. Those scars just seem so, intentional." Haroutyoun added.

"And if they aren't, that's a lot more scars than someone your age should have." Kalaef added. Anra glared at Khepri, who was shrinking further and further out of view behind Faergaus.

"I said they weren't intentional." She growled. Anra was dangerously close to losing her temper. She clenched her hand so hard blood trickled down her palm where her nails bit into her skin.

They all looked at her with concern, but Faergaus broke the tension. He slapped Anra on the back knocking her so far off balance she nearly lost her towel. "It's not polite for us to stare. Khepri's right Anra; you're a trouble magnet. At least take one of us with you"

"Fine."

"Well now that that's settled I think…." Rowan began.

"I'll go with Anra." Haroutyoun interrupted from the back. His eyes bore into hers and she nodded.

"That would be best." Anra replied, still recovering from the embarrassment she had just faced. She stepped out of the water, before turning to face them.

"Faergaus and Kalaef can go after the shaft. Khepri and Rowan can tackle the headpiece." She dismissed herself by storming off toward the changing room. After a few minutes Khepri followed her, not looking back as the men watched her go.

Rowan turned furiously toward Haroutyoun. With his pale skin, the steam made him almost invisible, but Rowan advanced on him easily. Faergaus and Kalaef excused themselves quickly, giving the two men privacy. Haroutyoun waited, knowing what Rowan was about to say.

"Why did you do that?" Rowan seethed. Haroutyoun sighed in response before standing up to face the taller man. He stared Rowan down until the former started to sweat; not from the steam.

"Anra isn't someone who needs to be protected. You were going to offer to go with her; something that isn't necessary and Anra knows it. I shouldn't be going with her either, but at least I can be of use." Haroutyoun replied calmly. "You need to step back and think about what's best for the group, Rowan. I can see the conflict in you because of her, but this isn't the time or place to pursue it. If you don't concentrate on the true problem you're going to get yourself killed."

"Don't you dare tell me what to do, Necromancer; it's going to earn you a swift punch in the mouth." Rowan snarled. "I am thinking about what's best for the group. I'm not like the rest of you. I don't have magic of any sort to aid me in battle! The only thing I can do is get in the way!"

Haroutyoun didn't let the shock he felt reach his eyes. He had fought hard during their hunt for Andariel and kept his own against the hordes. Secretly, Haroutyoun had envied his strength and resolve. That Rowan felt so little confidence in his own abilities was a surprise. He seemed so sure of himself.

"You're far stronger than you know. Everyone's powers manifest differently, Rowan; but all people have some form of power. It's ancestral. We are all descendants of the ancients." Haroutyoun smiled softly. "I hope you can see your own strength, but don't think the only thing you're capable of is sacrificing yourself. You aren't in the way."

"Why do you care?" Rowan sulked. He saw everyone around him getting stronger and more confident and all he could do was fight. He couldn't summon fire or anything special. Just hack and slash until something fell.

"Balance can be found in all things. I strive to maintain a balance. You are our sword. You charge in and fight head on. Khepri is our shield. She stands back and protects us from those that break through." Haroutyoun explained. "Anra can do both. She stands alone as a fully capable fighter and mage. She doesn't need us because she is balanced. That's why, if you go with her, it upsets our balance."

Rowan followed Haroutyoun out. Strangely enough, he found that what Haroutyoun said had made perfect sense. He bent his head slightly in shame. Haroutyoun didn't seem the least bit upset with Rowan's outburst. His demeanor radiated with calm and acceptance; qualities that no one could accuse Rowan of possessing. Rowan stopped Haroutyoun just at the door to their changing room.

"Thank you, for the confidence boost and… for putting me in my place. You're right about one thing; I can't get Anra out of my head." Rowan met Haroutyoun's eyes and Haroutyoun could see that Rowan was confused. "I'm mad because I know she's keeping secrets, but I also want to protect her."

"Just keep your mind focused in battle. I can tell you one thing about Anra." Haroutyoun grinned. "I think she's just as confused about you."

"Did we just have a weird bonding moment?" Rowan asked. "Is that what just happened?"

Haroutyoun didn't reply, but his smirk spoke volumes. Rowan clapped him on the back, sending Haroutyoun stumbling into the room. They laughed, ignoring the strange looks from Kalaef and Faergaus. As they got ready to leave, Rowan inhaled deeply and refocused on the task at hand. They would be ready for Diablo, and everything else hell decided to throw at them.

Act 1 end

*ChibiKyo - I'll put this at the official end of each act. Technically act 1 ends when you reach Lut Gholein, but our heroes needed a break. Things are about to get really rough for them. Also sorry this chapter took so long. It started off slow but I managed it make it the longest one.

Thanks to everyone who's been reading this. I appreciate the feedback. I'm posting this now; my editor will tackle it later. Please continue to stick with me and if you feel compelled leave me some feedback.

Edit* - my editor missed some things... -_-!

(Book of Cain 20)


End file.
